Her Knight In Shining Armor
by JoyfulMusic
Summary: completed: Lorna has moved in with the Elric brothers and Winry. What happens when she falls for Alphonse but doesn't know what's under that suit? How will she handle the truth? AU Al's voice changes with age
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

Lorna has moved in with the Elric brothers and Winry. What happens when she falls for Al but doesn't know what's under that suit? How will she handle it?

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairy tales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some spoilers. Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter One: Moving In**

I walked up to the house that stood at the end of the long drive, my skirt swaying in the wind. The place was two stories tall with a porch that ran the length of the house. On one end was a porch swing, beside that stood a plant in a stone pot. I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to plants so I can't say what type it was.

I looked up to the second floor. One of the bedrooms would be mine. I'd be renting it from a young woman that, from what I understood, was close to my age, twenty one. She lived here with two brothers. The eldest was twenty two while the other was my age.

From what I had heard in town, the younger brother was considered odd. He was said to always wear a tall suit of armor. It seemed to be a great mystery as to why he wore it. While it concerned me, I had little choice. I needed a place to stay and the area seemed perfect for my work. Another factor was the rent; it was little compared to an apartment in town. So I decided to take the room.

It had been a year since I had been brought here. Brought, by some unknown force, to this other world. Over time I realized that most everyone else had been arrived here in the same way. We all seemed to come from different worlds. All of us were from Earth, but from different realities, and different times in history.

Somehow in the transaction of being transferred we all knew there would be no chance of going back. We couldn't go home. Whoever or whatever had brought us here conditioned us so that we didn't seem to mind what had happened. We were all sure that in the afterlife we would be reunited with those from our past worlds. To you it may seem odd that we didn't try to go back. But to us it was a fact, something that was not to be worried about.

And so now I stood outside the house, backpack weighing heavily with writings and drawings. In my suitcase were the clothes that I had collected over the past year. For other than what I had been transported in, I owned nothing.

I looked around, then with a heavy sigh walked up the steps to knock on the front door. I waited; worried that no one was home. There were no cars. '_Perhaps they've gone out?_' I thought to myself.

I only had a few moments to ponder this before the door opened. Behind the screen stood a girl close to my height. Her long blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail. It was only a little shorter than my own, though mine was dark brown. She wore a black tank top with shorts and smelled like machine oil, but I wasn't about to say anything.

"Hello, I'm uh… here for the room." I said shakily.

"Oh." She opened the screen smiling, "Yes you're Lorna McNeel right?"

I nodded, thankful I'd found the right house. It was out in the country a ways and a little hard to locate. I supposed it was for privacy. To me that would be all the better for my writings and artwork. The quiet would be a welcome change from the city apartment atLakesidethat I'd stayed in for the past few months.

The girl opened the screen and shook my hand. "I'm Winry." She stated then ushered me past her into the small entry way.

From there I could see into the large living room to my right. The two doors were opened so I had a view of the fireplace. To my left was the dinning room with a long wooden table.

In front of me stood a staircase leading up to the second floor. Beside the stairs on the left was a kitchen that connected to the dinning room. The door to the right of the stairs was closed; I assumed it was a bathroom.

Just as Winry closed the front door a young man stepped out from the kitchen. In his left hand he held a sandwich. He wore a loose tee-shirt and jeans. I quickly noticed that his right arm was robotic. His long blond hair hung back looking very much like Winry's. To me he was quite handsome, although a little on the short side. His mouth was open, ready to take a bite, until he saw me.

"Who is she?" He quickly demanded, looking none too pleased from my suitcase to Winry.

"I told you Edward. I rented out the extra bedroom." Winry explained walking past me to stand on the bottom step. She looked down at him.

"We don't need her here." He whispered, eyeing me suspiciously.

"She needs a place to stay and we could use the extra money." Winry then added in a low cross voice. "You don't work for the state anymore Ed."

He frowned at her and then at me. I saw a gleam in his eyes as he seemed to get an idea. It was one of those a trickster in class would get when you crossed him.

"Hi, I'm Ed." He held out his metal hand to me as if daring me to take it. I did, shaking it while holding my suitcase with the other.

"Hello, I'm Lorna." I smiled eager to gain his favor. "Nice arm." I added, examining it further.

He frowned and stepped back, unhappy with my response. _'Apparently he's not only short in stature but in temper as well.'_ I thought silently.

I followed Winry upstairs as she described what each of the rooms consisted of. "My room is on the left and yours will be the one at the top. Ed and Al's room is to the right. You'll meet Al later. Don't worry he's not as rough around the edges as Ed."

My eyes fell on each of the doors as the pointed. "Across from my room is the library, where Ed and Al keep most of their books. You can look through them if you want. Ed's study is across from their room."

"So the boys share a room?" I asked aloud.

She turned and smiled. "Yeah, always have, ever since they were little. Just never got out of the habit."

She opened my door and I followed her in. "There's the bed to your right and we share a bathroom there on the left. Just be sure and lock both doors when you're in there and it'll be fine."

It was a full size four poster bed with a comforter set to match the décor of the room. Beneath the windows that overlooked the backyard was a large desk, and on it a typewriter.

'_Thank goodness._' I thought.

Beside the bathroom door sat a dresser and beside the bed was a closet. '_This'll do nicely_.' I told myself. To Winry I said aloud smiling, "It's lovely."

"Great, I'll let you get settled in." She turned to leave and closed the door.

I sat my suitcase on the floor and shrugged off my backpack onto the bed. Stretching I walked to the window.

Outside was a small workshop, with the door standing wide open. Inside a window sat a small air-conditioner. Through the door I could see several sets of tools. Outside there was metal of all kinds. I knew Winry had something to do with automail, though I wasn't quite sure what that was. Perhaps it had something to do with Ed's metal arm?

I watched as Winry went inside the workshop. She seemed to be talking to someone just within. Perhaps it was the younger brother? I wasn't sure and I didn't want to pry so I began to unpack.

First I took out my folders which held the writings I'd done for various newspapers, as well as some I had yet to distribute. I'd mail the writings in to different publishers and they would send me back the checks. Of course it wasn't the best paying job in the world, but I loved it. They were willing to do the spell-checking and such since I didn't have a computer. In fact, to my great dismay, I found that computers were scarce in this world.

After a while I took out different drawings I had done. None of them were very good, but to me that didn't really matter. All that did was that I enjoyed creating them. So I took the artworks out and carefully made sure they weren't damaged from the trip. I had often crumpled them on accident when packing to move.

Lastly I took out my clothes and shoes which, to be honest, didn't take very long. I didn't have much since I hadn't found a place to settle. The running shoes on my feet and a pair of sandals were all the shoes I owned. I had some skirts and sleeping shorts along with a few shirts and a bathing suit. I'd have to get boots for this winter. They weren't worth caring around all year to only be worn during the cold months.


	2. Chapter 2: Beginnings

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some spoilers. Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Two: Beginnings **

After I was done I walked downstairs and peered into the living room. It was large and exquisite. The kind I wrote about in my longer stories, it would be perfect for inspiration. Yet upon finding no one there I turned and headed for the kitchen where I found Edward.

He was sitting on a stool at the island cabinet, soda in hand reading a small hardback book. When he looked up he frowned at me.

I clasped my hands behind my back and said a silent prayer before speaking my request. "Can I borrow some food? I'll pay extra in the rent this month, and get my own tomorrow."

"I guess so." He sneered at me. "Can't just let you starve."

I opened the refrigerator and took out two pieces of bread and a slice of ham. Taking out a can of soda I shut the door. Ed had been watching me closely. I got the idea he didn't want me in his business so I just sat down across from him and popped the coke. I wasn't about to strike up a conversation.

"So what do you do?" He inquired closing the book, forcing me to speak with him.

"I write," I started then swallowed the bite of sandwich I'd taken. "short stories and poems." I was starting to wonder just how much this meal would cost me.

Ed glared at me hard, "True stories?"

"No." I answered though I'd already taken another bite. I gulped it down quickly, "I write sort of, poetic pros. Ya know, kind of like poetry in story form."

He nodded loosening up just a bit. A smile crossed his face which surprised me. "Fine." He said, opening his book to continue reading.

I finished eating in silence. The thought crossed my mind that perhaps there was a story here. But the concept of losing my place to stay was too distasteful to warrant further investigation. If there was a story here, it could be uncovered by someone who already had a home.

After eating I went back to the living room. Sitting on the couch was a large suit of armor holding a book. I flinched when it turned to look at me. "Oh hi." It said, "You must be Lorna."

"Yes." I nodded with a smile, praying he hadn't seen me flinch.

"I'm Alphonse, but everyone calls me Al."

_'What an amazingly story type name he has.'_ I thought to my self. _'I never heard it before.'_

He put the book down and held out a hand to me. "Sorry to startle you."

"It wasn't you're fault." I told him shaking his hand. "I've just never seen a suit of armor before. It's like a fantasy, like seeing a unicorn, ya know?"

He chuckled a little as if to show me he was smiling on the inside. "Yes. It's an old suit my father had." I nodded, still smiling.

The rest of the afternoon went well. We talked small talk and laughed quite a bit. Ed looked in on us every now and then. In truth he seemed weirder than his brother. Sure Al wore a suit of armor but at least he wasn't suspicious of my every move.

All in all the day went very well. That night I showered and sat down to look in my small mirror and brush my hair. I thought about what a wonderful story like house this was. I'd always dreamed of being in a place like this. I was sure, if Edward would let me stay, that I could be happy here.

That night was the first time I had the dream. It wasn't to be the same vision over and over, but rather the same place.

I stood in a field under a lone tree. The terrain was full of beautiful flowers and surrounded by a forest. I sat down with my back propped against the tree's trunk and watched the clouds pass by. I breathed in deep the air that was full of such wonderful smells. It was a spectacular place.

When I woke the next morning I felt rested. Still the dream seemed so real, as if I had actually been there. But then, I'd had those kinds of dreams before. Yet, this one appeared to hang in the air, as though it had some magic to it.

I shook off the feeling, laughing at myself. _'Magic?'_ Sure there were some strange people here. Some weren't entirely human. '_But magic, is that the right word for it?'_


	3. Chapter 3: An Unwelcome Meeting

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Three: An Unwelcome Meeting**

When I had finished dressing I walked down to the kitchen where Alphonse was speaking in a frantic hush to his brother. He stopped as I walked into the room and crossed to the cabinet.

Edward had a serious expression on his face, his eyes following me. I tried hard to suppress the shiver that threatened to work its way up my spine.

"Morning." Al greeted cheerfully. Still I heard what seemed to be, concern? No, that wasn't it. There was almost an excided apprehension in his voice.

"Morning." I responded, smiling over my shoulder.

I took a pop tart from the second shelf. Winry had told me they weren't eating that flavor so I could have the box. I also reached into the icebox and took out a small bottle of orange juice.

Walking to the dinning room I sat down at the opposite end of the table. The brothers seemed to have been deep in conversation and I didn't want to bother them. So I took a seat and opened the pop tarts. I hadn't felt like toasting them.

Al's helmet came around the corner. Then he walked in, "You don't have to eat in here." He was making his way to my end of the table.

"Well ya'll were talking and I didn't want to be eves dropping." I answered, opening the bottle of orange juice.

"Ya'll?" He questioned sitting beside me.

I had to stifle a laugh because my mouth was full of liquid. I'd forgotten how, much of my words weren't used here.

Also my accent was a bit different. "I'm from a place calledTexas. We have a different way of speaking."

He nodded thoughtfully. "It's nice, different but nice."

I could hear the smile in his voice. Most people had thought it was weird. But it was part of who I was. What did it matter if we didn't all speak the same?

We talked a little more that morning. Then Al went with me into town to buy some food although he said it didn't really matter.

"You're brother seems to think it matters." I countered as we headed away from the house.

Edward hadn't wanted Al to come with me. He seemed uncomfortable with our friendship. '_Very overprotective._' I thought to myself.

"I know he can seem… well…" Al seemed to be looking for the right words.

"Ed is Ed." I stated, "That's about the only way you can explain some people. Don't worry I don't mind. Maybe he'll learn to like me." I smiled.

"It isn't that." Al shook his head fiercely, "Brother just likes his privacy is all."

I nodded. That seemed to be an understatement but I didn't want to say so to Al.

"Lorna?"

"Yeah." I looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Don't let him get to you. Try and make it work here. Winry and I like you and well, I already think of you as a friend."

I smiled wide this time, "I think you're a wonderful friend Alphonse."

Then my eyes clouded over and I looked at the ground. "I don't make friends easily. Too much of a loner, or too shy I guess."

Al nodded as if he understood exactly what it was like. While I could tell Edward was outgoing, his brother was the exact opposite.

'_Maybe that's why he feels Al needs protection.'_ I thought, wishing I had someone to care about me in this new world.

Soon we made it to the village. Eyes seemed to follow us wherever we walked. Alphonse occasionally looked down at me as if to see if I was uncomfortable. In all truth I was. Not because I was with him, but because people stared at all.

Still I held my head high, as if I were better than everyone else. _'Play the part,'_ I thought, _'and they'll leave you alone.'_

"Lorna!" I heard my name called from a nearby café. "Why Lorna I can't believe it's you!"

To my horror it was Jake, a nice guy at times, but a little too pushy. I didn't want to expose Al to him. I wouldn't wish to expose anyone to him. Except maybe a girl with some bad PMS who could take him on.

"Jake, how nice to see you." I tried to smile, but it wasn't the same as when I spoke with Al. "How are you?"

"Fine girl just fine. And who is this?" He looked up at Al as if he was some sort of nut. I cringed. I couldn't let him get to Alphonse; he was too nice a guy.

"Al could you go get a loaf of bread over at the bakery, while I speak with Jake?" He nodded but I got the idea I'd given him the wrong impression.

"Who's the tin can?" Jake asked in a hushed laugh as Al walked away.

"One of my room mates and if you hurt his feelings I'll hurt you." I hissed. Usually I was nice, but not when it came to protecting my friends. Right now Al was the only one I had, other than perhaps Winry.

"Oh feisty little witch aren't you? How about we go back to my hotel room? Leave the slave to do the shopping." Jake slid his had around my waist and stroked my thigh.

"Get your hands off of me." I pinched his hand hard causing him to wince. "Al is not my slave and you're not my friend." With that I turned to walk away.

"We don't have to be friends." He insisted grabbing my arm and giving me a wicked grin before pulling me close.

Quickly, as if on reflex, my knee went up. With that he let go and bent over. "Don't you dare touch me again!" I turned to go, this time without any hindrance.

As I walked into the bakery I could feel that my face was red with rage. Al was paying out. When he turned he seemed to stiffen, just for a second, then walked toward me with his head down. "Where's your friend?" He asked with a broken voice.

"Oh Al!" Immediately all my rage left me.

I took his arm with both my hands as we started to walk out and down the street. "I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't want you around him. He's such a jerk and always says the wrong things."

"And you two were just standing close because?" Al's voice was full of pain.

"Al look back, maybe he's still there." Alphonse turned and we both saw Jake limping along back towards one of the bars. "It wasn't what you were thinking."

Al stood, watching Jake. "What did you do?"

When he turned to look down at me I felt very embarrassed by what I had done. "I sort of… well… He wanted me to go to the hotel and I uh…"

"Told him no, in no uncertain terms?" Alphonse's voice seemed on the verge of laughter.

I nodded, turning red all over again. He laughed out loud and put an arm around my shoulders. I laughed too, thankful he wasn't upset. It felt like we'd been friends for years.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Feed The Children

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Four: Feed the Children**

After we had finished the shopping and were walking back toward the house Al said, "You know you shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?" I asked innocently, taking a bite of an apple I'd bought.

"You know what." He looked down at me as I chewed, smiling up at him. "You didn't mind at all did you?" This time he was serious and had turned his head to look off into the distance.

"No. I like being with you." I took another small bite then looked over to a pond with ducks on it. "Let's sit for a while." Al nodded and we sat down on the grass, watching the birds swim.

For a long time we didn't say anything. We just sat reflecting on things. _'I do like being with Al. It doesn't matter what others think.'_ It had never mattered to me. My friends were my friends, regardless of what they were like.

"Look." He mentioned, pointing past me towards the end of the pond. There sat two little kids. The older was a girl and the younger a boy. They were watching us with great interest.

I smiled and waved with the apple still in hand. They returned the smile and walked toward us. To my surprise they were looking at the apple rather than Alphonse.

"Could we have it when you're done?" The little girl queried. The boy stood behind her peering around at me.

"What for?" I wondered aloud.

"My brother, he's hungry." She explained, watching my eyes.

"What's your name?" Al inquired softly.

The little girl looked up as if just noticing Al. Then she shook her head. "Can't say. Momma said not to."

"Momma said not to talk to strangers." Her brother whispered behind her.

A worried look came across the girl's face as the realization hit her. I stopped smiling and held out my hand. "I'm Lorna and this is Al. You don't have to tell us your names, but now we won't be strangers."

The girl smiled happily shaking my hand then requested again, "What about the apple?"

I looked at it. It was almost completely gone. "No, don't think I can, I wanted to finish it." She frowned before I had a chance to finish, "But we happen to have a bunch of food I don't want. So if you'll show us where you live we can take it there for you."

The girl's eyes lit up. The boy stepped around her and looked up at me. "Can we ask momma first?" I smiled and nodded, then the two ran off around the pond.

"Do you think they'll be back?" Al asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah I bet they will." I smiled, "You know this means we gotta go shopping again don't ya?"

"Yeah." He laughed.

Soon the children were back pulling a woman behind them. She seemed shocked when first seeing us. '_Perhaps she thought we were a story?'_

"See momma, we told you!" The little girl pointed with a smile.

"They said you…" She seemed to be in a wary shock, not sure of the truth. "You want to give us some food?"

I nodded, standing to shake her hand, "I'm Lorna and this is Al."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Al stood and shook her hand.

She seemed to go into a deeper shock as he rose. "You're… I've heard of you! You live with your brother and that mechanic in the country."

"Yes, and now Lorna here is renting a room from us." I could hear the smile in his voice.

_'A gentle giant.'_ I thought, looking up at him.

"We have some extra food if you want to show us where to take it." I added, turning my attention back to her.

"Oh!" She seemed to come back from her thoughts. "But… I've nothing to pay." She looked at me with concern.

I shook my head smiling. "No payment needed."

She nodded and we picked up the bags. I handed each of the kids an apple for on the road. Their mother seemed too dazed to eat.

When we arrived it was a shack on the edge of town close to the dump. There were no other houses around, just a few rundown stores.

"My husband died." She explained solemnly "We were left with nothing."

She opened the door and led us to a small kitchen with a broken table and one chair. Two upside down buckets sat on the floor to serve as seats for the children.

Al and I sat down the bags of food. Looking around I noticed just how poor a shape the place was in.

"Let me go get some water." She murmured heading out the back toward a well.

"I'll help." I volunteered following her.

When we came back inside the table had become like new, as had the chair. Two small chairs also sat at the table. The kitchen stove had been fixed, as had the sink and other appliances. Both the mother and I looked around in wonderment.

Alphonse stood drawing a circle on one of the cracked windows with a piece of chalk. He placed his hands on either side and with a flash of light it was fixed. He turned and looked at the two of us.

I glanced at the mother who was now looking teary eyed at her belongings. "How?" She managed.

"Alchemy." Al answered. "It's a science where I come from."

I had never been so proud of anyone in my life. He didn't know these people. Yet here he was fixing their home without being asked.

I stayed as Al slowly fixed the rest of the house and furniture. By the time he was done the lights, pluming, and gas were all working again.

I had found out that the mother was Eliza Yourth. Her husband had died two years earlier when their boy William was only 3 years old. His sister Liza was two years older.

Mrs. Yourth had done a little laundry and housework, but it just didn't earn her enough to pay off the mortgage, which wasn't very much. The interest was what kept her from outright owning the place.

"All finished." Al announced proudly looking around at his work.

"Thank you so much sir. You have no idea what a great help you have been." Mrs. Yourth was on the verge of tears.

"No problem. I'm glad I could help." Al nodded.

I stood to go, after all it was getting late and we still had some shopping to do. "Well Mrs. Yourth I've had a wonderful time. Hope you won't mind if I bring my laundry to you."

She smiled, "I could use the work."

I nodded and walked out with Al who started to head for the market place.


	5. Chapter 5: The Knight Saves The Day

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Five: The Knight Saves the Day**

"Wait I have something else I gotta get first." I explained.

He nodded following me up to the nicer part of town. I found the right address and knocked on the door.

A maid answered. "I'd like to speak with Mr. Worthshire." I was trying to act my snootiest.

The servant nodded then led us to a huge library that put Ed's to shame.

"Mr. Worthshire, a lady here to see you." The maid ushered us in.

I stood before the middle aged man with disgust in my heart but a deal in my eye. "Sir, I'm Lorna McNeel and I would like to speak to you about that place you have on the older side of town."

He looked up at me with a frown. "Yes?" He laid down his book and folded his hands across his well dressed chest.

"My boss here would like to buy it." I offered, holding out an amount I thought well worth the property. Or rather what it had been worth before Al had fixed it.

Mr. Worthshire smiled at Alphonse before taking the money. "Yes this will do nicely." He pronounced counting the bills and getting up to go to the safe.

Soon he had it open and took out a piece of paper. When he handed me the pen to sign I gave it to Alphonse who took it. He seemed wary but signed on the dotted line. The land and the house were now his.

"About those bums living on the property…" Mr. Warthshire started with a grimace.

"They are no longer your concern sir. Good day." _'Jerk'_ I added silently as we turned to leave. He had what he wanted and I had what I wanted.

Al followed me out of the house and back toward the land that was now his. "You knew exactly what he'd do, didn't you?" Alphonse questioned.

"Yep, sure did." I smiled, "Now we got the deed and he can't stop us from doing whatever we want."

"But why have him sign it over to me? It was your money and…" I held up a hand to stop him, simply shaking my head with a smile.

Pausing beside a bench that was fairly close to the house I laid the paper down, taking a pen from my pocket and handing it to him. "Now, sign here and we can give it to Mrs. Yourth."

He did so and we walked up to the newly refurbished door, knocking lightly. Liza answered smiling broadly. "Mom it's the angel and the knight!"

I couldn't help but smile. _'Angel? No, not me. But Al could very well pass for a knight in shining armor. I'm just his sidekick.'_

Mrs. Yourth came into the room smiling, "I didn't expect to see you so soon." She was drying her hands on what had been an old towel, but now looked new.

"Alphonse wanted to give you this." I explained handing over the envelope. Since he'd already signed it all she had to do was put her signature beneath his.

"But I don't understand." She said, looking down at the paper bewildered.

"Just sign here and the place is yours." I handed her my pen.

She looked up at Al who nodded.

Mrs. Yourth took the pen, authorized it, then hugged me tightly. "You have no idea what a blessing this is!" She walked over and wrapped her arms around Al who hugged gently back. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"But…" Al started. I shook my head at him and he hushed.

After many more hugs and happy tears we left. By now it was getting quite late. We had to rush to get the groceries I still needed.

After we had finished picking up the supplies I was starving, "Aren't you hungry Al?"

He nodded carrying the sacks. "You never did explain why you did that."

"Let her think it was you who'd gotten the deed?" He nodded again. "You're the knight in shining armor. You have to be the one to save the day." I smiled up at him and he laughed a little, showing his inner smile.

By the time we made it back to the house the sun was setting. Before we made it up the drive, a ball of furry shot out the door. It was Edward. "Where have you two been!" He shouted. I only cringed.

"Brother…" Al tried to explain.

"I went into town looking for you and you weren't there!" He could really spout off for someone so small.

"I can't believe you!" He was screaming directly at me now. "You haven't even been here two days and already you're kidnapping my brother!"

I just stood there taking it, praying my earlobes wouldn't break.

"Brother!" Alphonse screamed. That caught Ed's attention, and he looked up at his sibling. "She didn't kidnap me. I am old enough to take care of myself."

I flinched. I didn't want to come between these two who obviously cared for each other. "Ed, I'm very sorry. We didn't mean to be gone all day. But Al was helping some people who really needed it."

He stared at me for a moment, then looked to his brother. "You were?" Al nodded and Ed seemed to shrink a little before pulling himself back together, "Well don't worry me like that again." He turned and walked back into the house.

I breathed out a long breath then followed. Al and I said nothing as we put the things I had bought in a cabinet and icebox shelves Winry had reserved for me. Then I made a quick sandwich and headed up to bed. "Night." Was all Al or I said.

As I walked up the stairs Winry came to stand in her doorway. "So Lorna, did you two have a good time?"

I smiled, thinking of just what a wonderful day I'd had. "Yeah, we did."

She caught a small hint that I was trying to ignore. Against my better judgment I was starting to fall for Al. Love at first sight, and I still hadn't seen his face.

Winry and I talked in her room for a long time. As we sat on her bed I told her about the people we'd met and what a wonderful thing he had done for them. I also told her about getting the deed.

"But why tell her Al had done it?" Winry questioned.

"Cuz, he needs a good reputation in town. People shouldn't be scared of him." I smiled, "After all, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

Again she smiled, reflecting what I was still denying, I liked Al. Not for just a friend, but as more.

"So," I decided change the subject, "You like Ed don't ya?"

All at once she turned a dark shade of red. Her mouth fell open, "NO! Not like that!"

"Yeah you do." I said, smiling that knowing smile.

"Okay end of our night chat, I've got to go to bed." She ordered, pushing me out the door.

'_Fine you can deny your feelings and I'll deny mine_.' I thought walking back to my room.


	6. Chapter 6: A Week Goes By

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Six: A Week Goes By**

That night I had the same dream. However this time it seemed even more vivid. It was as though all of the colors were more than just pigments. They were emotions, reflecting themselves in the things around me. But now there seemed to be someone else, someone hiding in the woods, watching me. Not in a threatening way, just watching.

The days passed quickly. I learned that, not only did Edward have a robotic arm, but his left leg was metal as well. I also found out that these were considered automail, which was what Winry worked on.

Apparently he had been in an accident when he was little. No one wanted to talk about it. Instead they avoided the subject. I didn't mind, perhaps it was painful for him. I could understand that. There were things I wanted to forget, but for him the missing limbs were a constant reminder. Still the automail didn't hinder, but rather seemed to enhance his life.

As for Alphonse, well he did always wear the armor. That is, at least whenever I was around him. I supposed that he may have been disfigured in the same accident. Again I didn't pry. It wasn't my place. When he wanted to talk I would be there for him.

Also he didn't like to eat in front of me, or anyone for that matter. Once more I could relate. When I had been younger and worried about my weight I refused to eat in front of anyone other than those I lived with. Even then I ate very little. It made me self-conscious.

I also found that he loved cats. Unfortunately there were no strays in this town. Because the place was so small there wasn't a large enough market to warrant the addition of a pet shop.

Alchemy, I figured was a science in which they regenerated cells. It wasn't magic, but rather rearranged what was already there. It couldn't create something out of nothing; there was an equivalent trade that had to be met. Al tried to explain it in more detail but had lost me completely. Science had never been my best subject in school. Without a basic understanding of the structure of things, alchemy was a whole other language I couldn't speak.

Over time the dream became something to expect. Yet, while in the dream I saw it as real. It wasn't one of those deals where I knew it was an illusion and could just start flying. But I was able to explore. All the while something, or rather someone seemed to be there too. I didn't try to seek them out. There just wasn't the need. They would come to me when they chose to.

Within a week of moving there Al and I went back to see how Mrs. Yourth was doing. She and the children were fine and very happy. This time I dropped off my clothes and told her I wanted to take the kids shopping with us, if she didn't mind.

"Of course I don't mind Lorna! And I'll have these ready by the time you get back." She smiled taking my laundry.

Al and I led the children into town. Thankfully, by that time, Jake had checked out. People said he had started to have trouble with the ladies. Apparently he was now scared of their reactions. '_Maybe he thought it was something in the water.'_

Al had William on his shoulders and I had Liza by the hand. We walked while the children chatted about how wonderful their house was now.

I led the way to the clothing shop. I had to get some more skirts and a few more casual shirts to wear around the house.

While I was trying things on Liza watched me closely in the dressing room. "That's very pretty." She expressed.

"Thanks. How bout if we check out now?" I asked, changing back into my original clothes. She nodded and we walked out.

"Done?" William had already become bored.

"Yes I'm done." I answered smiling. "Al, does alchemy work on clothes?"

"Yeah I guess so. Why?" He inquired, still holding on to William.

"What if I bought some fabric, thread, and patterns? Could ya look at them and make the clothes?"

He cocked his head at me. "Yes. You're thinking of them again aren't you?" I nodded and went to the sewing store.

Soon I'd found patterns to fit the kids and some I thought would fit their mother. I bought the material, asking the children's opinion. However, I didn't listen to some of their ideas on what to buy their mom.

After checking out we made our way back to the duck pond. Once there Al carefully laid out the cloth I'd chosen. He took out the thread as well and looked at the pattern before starting. The children and I watched as he traced a circle on a large stone that was close by. Next he sat the material and thread within the circle.

"Watching?" He asked the kids. Both nodded their heads up and down quickly. They weren't exactly sure what was going to happen, but they were intrigued.

Placing his hands on the circle caused a reaction. It lit up and soon, there before us, looking perfectly exquisite, laid a dress for Liza.

"I love it." She uttered taking it slowly off the rock. She brushed it gently with one hand. "It's beautiful Uncle Al!"

"What about me?" William spoke up impatiently. Again we watched as Alphonse preformed what the children called magic.

Soon there were piles of clothes all around us, which I began folding. The children had become engrossed in what Uncle Al was doing. He had quickly become their hero. I was still Miss Lorna, but I didn't mind.

'_He's great with children.'_ I mused watching him. He enjoyed them so much. _'He'll make someone a wonderful husband, and then perhaps an even better father.'_ This thought crossed me as somewhat envious.

I wasn't good enough for someone like him. Al deserved the very best, he should get no less.

The children were ecstatic as we came through the door. "Mom, look what Uncle Al made!" The children ran in holding up their new clothes. We followed, setting down the garments we were carrying.

"Why thank you Alphonse!" Mrs. Yourth greeted, looking at his handwork. "But why…?"

"Just to thank you for letting Lorna and I play with the kids." He explained quickly, before I was able to get a word in. I smiled up at him.

She brought me my clothes and thanked Al again. I paid her, apparently more than she was used to getting. "But this is far too much."

"Not to me." I contradicted, picking up the basket of clothes. "I hate doing laundry, and I'd never have bothered to iron 'em." We both laughed then said our goodbyes.

Soon Al and I were back at the house. I put up my clothes and began to write. My story would be about a brave knight. He would not slay dragons, but rather take on the monsters of poverty. He would not save damsels, but mothers in distress. This would end up being a hit with the readers.


	7. Chapter 7: Writings and Findings

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Seven: Writings and Findings**

A month passed quickly by. My writings seemed to have taken on wings of their own and were souring to new heights. Whenever Al would read them he would only nod his head. He knew he was the hero in my world of stories and I was sure he blushed under that helmet at times.

Ed on the other hand would read with great intensity. He didn't show emotion until after finishing a piece. Then he would look up and say with a smile, "Wonderful!" or "That's just the way Al is." He loved the fact that his younger brother was earning a new standing in the community.

It was as though Alphonse had become somewhat of a living ledged. People would come to him who had little, asking for help with repairs, and odd jobs. Always when they would offer to pay he would shake his head. "No." He'd say, "It just needed doing."

That is of course when it wasn't someone who had plenty. Then he would graciously accept and turn around to spend the money on food for the children.

I was falling fast. There was no stopping me, no going back now. I was falling in love with my masked hero. He had walked out of the storybooks and into real life. Now he stood before me, kind and loving. I couldn't help but fall for him. Besides, I didn't want to try to stop.

Winry would read my works and smile. She always gave me a knowing look. Only the two of us seemed to know what I was feeling.

Winry herself was getting in more business than she had expected. Once word got out that she was a wonderful mechanic she was doing work for all sorts of wealthy people. Still if someone came who couldn't pay, she'd do it for free. "It's worth it," she told me, "for the smiles."

So then after the news spread about what a great guy Alphonse was he could go to town without feeling uncomfortable. Instead of stares he'd have to put up with, "Hey Al!" and "Great job Al!"

Unfortunately it also brought forth a set of people I didn't want it to. Young girls, far better looking than I, wanted to date Al. He was popular and rumored to be a handsome prince under that helmet. To my relief he would shake his head telling them, "No thank you. Some other time perhaps."

There was, however, another side to my wring. Poetry and pros, which were never meant to be published or read by anyone other than myself. Late at night, after long days of working on things for others, I would write what I saw in Alphonse. Those things that stayed bottled up inside me.

At the end of one particularly long day I sat down to try and relax. For me that meant writing things out.

_My love I've never seen your face._

_You never opened up to me._

_But in your way of loving grace,_

_You have set my soul free._

'_Naw that's all wrong…_' Maybe tonight wasn't a night for poetry.

_You are my knight in shining armor. My hero hidden by the mask. Though I have never seen your face, I have felt your gracious smile. It warms me as though it were a hidden flame. I love you though I do not know you and I fear within my deepest soul that you do not trust me. For why else hide the face that I love?_

_Doth thy helmet knight that I may see the eyes which look upon me. For so intensely do they burn into my soul that I cannot turn away. Let me see the face of my beloved. Hide not from me, for were you wretched in the eyes of others, you would be beauteous in mine. For were you the beast and I the beauty, I would love you as in the story. Or were you are handsome beyond compare I would love you none the more. So doth thy helmet fair knight, that I may see the owner of my heart. _

'_That's better, not perfect but better._' I gave it the once over but decided it would never see the ink of a printers press. I could have enhanced it for the papers, but I didn't want Al to see it.

'_Lorna_' I signed it quickly then put it in the back folder of one of the drawers. I walked over and laid down on the to bed. '_No. I ain't ready for confession yet._'

Before long I began to get bored with what few books Ed's library consisted of that weren't about alchemy.

"Lorna, if you're so bored why don't you check the attic?" Al queried, coming in to find me frowning at the bookshelves.

I turned to look at him with a heave of exasperation, "Now ya think of the attic?" I placed my hands on my hips and shook my head. He only laughed.

"This way." He said leading me to Ed's study. In the corner of the ceiling was a small door, just large enough for me to get through. "I'll boost you up." Al offered, lowering his hands to lift me.

"Just don't look up my skirt!" I teased.

He laughed again then hoisted me up and I opened the door. Then he raised me on into the attic. I looked around. It was dark, dusty, and creepy.

_'Perfect place for ghosts.'_ I thought, lifting myself into a standing position.

"Well?" Al called looking up.

"Well it's dark!" I answered calling back down. Then I saw the pull string. "Hold on a sec." I pulled the cord and immediately the bulb blew! "Ah!" I yelled, jumping a little.

"Lorna!"

"I'm okay Al, but the light just burnt out." I knelt back down to the hole. "I need a flashlight. Can ya find one?"

He nodded then walked out of the study. I looked about and wrapped my arms around myself. _'I hate vampire stories.'_

I remembered one movie I'd seen a long time ago. While the memory had been dormant it now surfaced in vivid color. "Hurry!" I called down through the hole.

_'I hate vampire stories. I hate ghost stories. What am I thinking? I write ghost stories!'_

Soon Al came back flashlight in hand. "Here, be careful, Ed and Winry just left and I can't get up there."

"Oh thanks." I rolled my eyes sarcastically, taking the flashlight. He looked down at the floor as if hurt.

I felt bad so I added in mock seriousness, "If I see a ghost you better be ready to catch me cuz I'll jump!" He laughed. "Yeah you think I'm joking." I added, rolling my eyes again.

I looked in the first box which was wooden rather than cardboard. I found stacks of old clothes. _'Nothing useful.'_ I thought, moving to the next box.

Seeing it was wooden too I moved the flashlight around the attic noting they were all wooden. Then I caught sight of a built-in bookshelf. I made my way over to it minding the boxes and cobwebs as I went.

"Find anything?" I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Alphonse Elric! Don't you dare scare me like that!" I screamed. "Yeah there's some books up here. Hold on, I'm gonna check 'em out."

I walked over and dusted them off. They were old, and some of them weren't in English. I couldn't quite tell what language they were written in. I moved on to the next shelf. It consisted of long novels, not something I had the patience for.

But the level below that held books with short stories. I dusted them off taking a closer look. Seeing an empty box, out of the corner of my eye, I pulled it over to the bookshelf and began stacking them in. The next shelf held poetry. _'My favorite type of books!_' I exclaimed to myself, piling them in on top of the story ones.

While dragging the box I noticed a carton of other, older books. They were leather bound so I stopped to check them out. They were hand written. At first I thought they were old diaries but I soon realized I was wrong. They were like work journals. I then saw a word I recognized, Alchemy. So I started to push both boxes toward the opening.

"Al I got two boxes of books." I said, peering over the side, down at him.

"Two boxes of books!" He seemed overwhelmed.

I smiled and nodded, "Yep and I didn't even finish checking out what all's up here. But some are… well let's just get 'em down." He nodded and I pushed the first box into his hands. "Watch out it's heavy."

"I got it." He told me, taking it as though it didn't weigh any more than a loaf of bread. Next I lowered the box of alchemy books. He took it and set them aside then I let myself down and he caught me. I managed to close the door.

Somehow, to my horror, on the way down my skirt got stuck on his helmet! "Oh!" I screeched trying to get it loose. Meanwhile he stood there trying hard not to drop me. Of course just at that moment who should come through the door but Edward!

"Al!" He screamed hurrying to help hold me while I got my skirt loose. Luckily nothing could be seen from the back. Winry came in just as they were setting me down.

"Lorna!" She shrieked coming over to pull me away from Al. "What on earth happened?"

"I was coming outta the attic." I explained exasperated. I was hoping Al had kept his eyes shut. At that moment he had a hand over them. Inside I'm sure he was red as a beet.

Ed however had turned his attention to the second box of books. "Where did these come from?" He took one out and opened it.

"The attic." I mentioned rolling my eyes and straightening my skirt. _'Where'd he think they came from?' _I was trying desperately not to say that part aloud.

"These are work journals, on the philosopher's stone." He was still deep in thought looking through the book.

"What's that?" I inquired glancing up at Al who was now looking over Ed's shoulder.

"Something from our world. It's not suppose to exist here." He was now as deeply engrossed as his brother.

I decided to use the diversion as a getaway. I turned and walked with Winry helping me drag the other box to the library.

"So what's the big deal bout some stone?" I wondered aloud, as we drug the books along.

"It is an alchemy thing that rules out equivalent trade. With it Ed could get his arm and leg back, and Al could…" She trailed off looking at the ground and dropping the box as we entered the library.

"He got hurt too, didn't he?" I pursued, letting go of my side of the box and standing up straight.

"Yes, he was." She nodded looking at me.

"Don't worry I don't have to know." I smiled and picked up one of the poetry books. Winry smiled back at me.

"I'm gonna be in the living room if ya need me." I told her. "And I'll start a fire, it's getting cool outside."


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams Change

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Eight: Dreams Change**

After that another month passed by without much happening. Ed and Al spent a lot of time reading those journals. Meanwhile I continued with my writings and helping various people in town.

No matter what, Al would always find time to spend with me. We would sit on the front porch swing at sundown and just watch the world go by. Or sometimes we would read in front of the fireplace. I'd deliver the poetry aloud with vigor and he would listen.

It was slowly getting colder outside. I liked that, because it meant bundling up and sitting in front of the fire. Everyone in town had working heat, due to Al, so no one seemed to mind the winter.

It was on a cold night that my dream world first changed.

Al and I were in front of the fire. I was reading poetry aloud, as always. He listened intently. I found that Alphonse, like I, had a very poetic soul. Which only made me love him more.

At the end of the poem I asked, "Al you cold? Or is it just me?"

"I can put some more wood on." He offered, standing to get it from beside the fireplace.

"Well," I pondered aloud, "if you're cold."

"Lorna, even if I wasn't I could still add to it for you." He was already adding a few logs.

"So you are cold!" I smiled thinking his pride kept him from saying anything. _'So like a man.'_ I speculated to myself as I watched him.

He turned and walked over to the lounger then picked up a small blanket. I smiled, letting him wrap it around me.

After he sat down I snuggled up close to him. I started to read another poem but my mind was elsewhere.

_'I'm falling in love.'_ I considered,_ 'He's everything I've ever wanted; sweet, kind, loving, poetic, and smart. My knight in shining armor, literally!'_

Then my more logical side kicked in,_ 'I've only known him a few months, and never seen his face.'_ I found myself arguing inside my head. All the while lulling myself to sleep with poetic verse.

Presently I drifted back into the valley. I was startled when someone moved next to me. They were trying to get away. Quickly I opened my eyes, and as always I was laying against the tree. I looked around, "Who's there?" I questioned. This time I did want to know.

I heard someone move behind the tree. I rose quietly and looked behind it. Standing there was a young man, a little taller than I was. He had short light brown hair and the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen.

"Who are you?" I managed, regaining my voice.

"I'm uh…" He stumbled with his words. I knew that voice, but it was different somehow. "I'm Al." He greeted, smiling broadly.

"Alphonse? But where's the armor?" I skeptically took a few steps backward.

"Lorna, please." He reached out and took my hand. Immediately a flush of warmth ran up through my arm and into my face. "I don't need it here." He explained.

"Oh Al." Tears flooded my eyes as the realization hit me. This was Al, my knight without the armor. I rushed into his arms and held him tight, momentarily knocking the wind out of him.

"Oh Lorna." I felt his lips gently kiss the top of my head.

I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to ever let him go. I breathed in deeply memorizing his scent. He seemed to do the same.

Then suddenly I was being jerked from him. Something was jostling me forcing me to wake up. "AL!" I heard a scream and moved to look up into his eyes. He smiled at me in a sad sort of way. "AL!" This time I woke up.

Ed was shaking his brother with such force I had woken up too. "What happened?" The older sibling demanded.

I rubbed my eyes as Al moved. "Brother?"

"He was just asleep Edward." I grumbled sleepily. Ed looked at me with concern then back to Alphonse, who said nothing.

I stretched, "I gotta go to bed. Night Al."

"Night." He uttered.

I got up and walked out the door. But my ears caught Ed's first sentence, "What happened?"

_'What happened?'_ I thought climbing the stairs, '_You woke me out of the best dream ever, that's what happened.' _

I didn't bother to shower. I'd do that in the morning. Right now all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. The rude awakening didn't set well with me. But, _'Perhaps he couldn't tell Al was asleep. After all he was in that armor.' _


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Heart

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Nine: Broken Heart**

The next morning I woke up still unhappy about having had my dream of Al disturbed. I hadn't regained the vision when I'd gone back to sleep. I got up, yawned a bit and went to take a shower. Afterwards I was more refreshed and less irritable.

I walked out of the room and started for the stairs. Then I heard two voices coming from behind the library's closed door. _'That's never closed.'_ I thought taking a few steps closer to listen.

"So what happened?" Winry's voice sounded concerned.

"He said he kissed her. Him, Al kissing her!" Ed's voice didn't seem upset, but rather proud.

_'Who'd Al kiss?' _My heart was now pounding in my throat.

"He needs to talk to Lorna about this." Winry's voice sounded a little nervous.

'_She knows I'll be heartbroken!' _And of course, I was.

"He doesn't want to do anything to upset her." Ed seemed to be pacing now. "Al doesn't want to lose her friendship, let alone her!"

'_Her who? Her me, or her the girl he kissed?' _My mind was spinning now as I spiraled down into darkness. '_He's got someone. Maybe one of those girls in town.' _

Tears threatened to emerge and so I went back into my room, careful to close the door without making any noise. I locked it then locked the bathroom door from my side as well. I didn't want to be disturbed.

_'He's not mine. It's not like we're going out. But...' _Now the tears did fall. I laid back on the bed. _'But he could-a said something! He could-a told me about this girl. I mean don't friends talk about things like that?' _

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Lorna?" It was Al. "I thought we were going to town."

'_Why so you can see your girlfriend?' _My mind hissed at him.

"Lorna?"

"I'm busy today Al." I was trying hard not to let the tears overflow into my voice. "I'm gonna be writing all day okay?"

There was silence outside the doorway. "You said you needed to mail something." His voice was full of concern.

"I can do it later." I answered kicking myself mentally. I'd have to mail that story in soon.

"Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" Oh why wouldn't he just go away?

On the other hand I was hungry. "Just an apple and some juice please." I called rushing to the mirror. I had to put on makeup and quick!

My compact fell to the floor as I pulled out the basic essentials. I didn't wear it often but makeup could be a lifesaver at times. A little cover up and some powder and I looked fine. All the red marks from crying were covered.

Then the knock came again. "I've got some apples, oranges, and bananas." He told me through the locked door. When I opened it I was surprised to see a whole basket of fruit. In a bag he had placed several kinds of juices. "I wasn't sure what you wanted." He looked down at me.

I smiled while inwardly cringing. '_Does he have to be so wonderful?'_

"Thanks, I'll probably be workin all day." I explained taking the basket.

He walked in and looked around my untidy room. The bed was a wreck, and I hadn't even gotten out the typing paper.

"I can stay and help, if you want." He offered sitting down on the bed.

_'Heaven help me! He's perfect and already taken!' _I gave him another smile, trying to make it authentic. "No, I'll be alright."

"You seem… upset." Alphonse ventured not moving from where he sat.

"Just a little flustered. My writing isn't going too well." I sat down beside him and gazed out the window.

"Maybe you just need a break." He offered placing a hand on mine. Tears welled in my eyes.

"Can't, I have to work, gotta pay the rent." I looked at him a little too sorrowfully.

"You don't have to pay the rent." Al said moving his hand to my shoulder. "Winry doesn't need it now, and I can help with your other expenses."

I smiled wearily. '_You've got no idea you're the source of my problem.'_ "No, it wouldn't be right, my staying here for nothing." I uttered, barely audible.

He gently stroked my back, "Your just being here is more than enough to me."

An arrow seemed to pierce my heart. _'Why's he so wonderful?'_

"I'll talk to Winry and Brother." With that he got up and left the room. I watched him as he went.

He was so perfect, so wonderful, so… so everything I wanted. But he wasn't mine. He'd kissed someone else, taken his helmet off for someone else. He had trusted, some else.

I got up and walked over to my desk. Taking out a sheet of paper, I tried to write.

_In the distance, on a hilltop, stands the knight. To everyone around him, he brings happiness. He gives to those who need it, helping all he can. A hero in the eyes of all, except to her. _

_To her he is everything she's ever dreamed of. Everything she's ever wanted and more. But to him, she is nothing more than a girl. Someone to help, someone to heal. She is only one of many, one of a crowd. He doesn't see the way she looks at him. Doesn't know what's in her heart. For she loves him, but has come too late. _

_Further in the distance, beyond where her eyes can reach, there is a woman. One he calls his own. One he trusts, the one who is his beloved. And as he rides away, the girl knows he'll come back some day. But always in the background, his lady waits. _

Tears filled my eyes again. Quickly I brushed them away. I took the page and shoved it into the back of the drawer.

'_He doesn't love me. How could I ever think he would? I'm plain and poor. Nothing about me is extraordinary, nothing unless he's by my side.' _

I folded my arms on the table, put my head down and began to sob. Al walked in and slowly closed the door. "Go away." I sobbed. "Please, just go."

I felt his hand on my back. It was cold through my shirt. He'd been outside, obviously out at the workshop where Winry was now.

"Is what you wrote so bad?" He inquired kneeling next to me and tapping the desk. He'd seen me writing, saw me put it in the drawer.

I nodded, keeping my head on my arms. "It's probably a wonderful writing." He comforted, pulling open the drawer.

"No!" I shouted slamming it shut again. I kept my eyes on the drawer, my hand still holding it shut.

He looked at me. I felt although he were hurting inside. "I think maybe you're doubting yourself too much." He consoled placing one hand on mine as the other rubbed my back. "You're a wonderful writer. Everyone knows that."

I shook my head, tears running like rivers down my face. "I just… don't want you to read it." I finally managed to say, and then looked back at him.

"Lorna, you know I care for you right?" He moved his hand from mine to wipe away the tears.

'_Like a sister.'_ I thought turning to look back at my desk.

Slowly he stood, keeping his eyes on me. "I care very much." He confirmed then walked out the door, closing it behind him.

I cringed as I heard it shut. He cared for me but not in the way I cared for him. How could I let him know that? _'It'd ruin the friendship, the only link between us.' _


	10. Chapter 10: Talks and Cocoa

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Ten: Talks and Coco **

After what seemed like an eternity alone in my room I walked downstairs. The tears were long gone, the wells had dried. My hair was a mess, brushed but hanging loose. I kept my head down as I walked to the front door. I took down my coat and put it on.

"Are you leaving?" Ed's voice seemed almost broken behind me.

I turned to see that his face was full of distress. "Yep. I'm gonna go mail this." I held up the envelop that contained a short story.

He moved past me to the coat rack, "I'll come with you." I only nodded as he put the black jacket on. Then Ed opened the front door and we went out.

Al was sitting on the porch swing. He turned to look at me, but I didn't return the glance. "We're going to town." Ed explained putting his hands in his pockets. Al only nodded.

We walked along the empty path. It was cold outside and soon there would be snow. I was thankful I had no tears left to cry.

"Al said you're worried about the rent." Edward voiced his concern as we passed the duck pond.

I only nodded in response. '_Why tell him what's going through my mind?'_

"You don't have to worry about it. You're part of the family now." He tilted his head to look into my eyes.

I nodded again, '_So I am a sister.'_

"You've been really great for Alphonse, Lorna. He's so much happier now."

At this I couldn't help but speak up, "Perhaps it wasn't me." I assumed thinking of the other woman in Al's life.

Ed looked worriedly at me then stopped and took hold of my arm. "It was you. You've brought something to him I thought he'd never get back."

I gazed down at Ed. He was very handsome and extremely compassionate under the mask he wore. "I just, don't know anymore." I started walking again. "Maybe it's time I moved on."

Edward came to a dead halt, "You can't!" He looked extremely agitated. "You can't leave now!"

This time a look of nervous wonderment crossed my face. What did it matter where I was? "Why? Ya'll don't need me. You've said you needed to expand your library anyhow. With me gone you can move it in there and have plenty of room."

He shook his head and took hold of both my arms. "We need you. Can't you see how much good you've done? Look at Winry! She's got so much work she doesn't worry about money anymore. And Al is… he's a person again Lorna. You've brought him out into the open! He has friends, and is enjoying life again. You can't leave."

I looked into Ed's eyes. Had I done so much? "But Edward I'm in your way. You're always complaining about how my books take up too much space. You hate my cooking and…"

"Lorna, you're worth all that. I mean, you've even helped me be less… well moody." He admitted. I didn't think it was possible for him to believe he had a fault.

I took a long breath then let it out slowly. "Alright, I'll stay."

To my surprise Ed hugged me hard. "Thank you so much." Then he let go and backed up. "Just don't tell anyone we talked like this okay?"

"Okay." I grinned. He, after all, still had a reputation to uphold.

When we returned from the post office Al was in the kitchen looking thoughtfully at a recipe book. Edward had gone upstairs to go through some books he'd recently retrieved from the attic.

"Oh hi." Al welcomed turning to look at me. His voice was one of forced happiness.

"Hey." I walked over to the cabinet to take out a pack of hot coco.

"I'll get that for you." He offered taking down the box.

I sat down on one of the stools and observed him as he carefully read the directions and followed them. When he'd finished he pushed the hot mug over to me. I sipped it slowly, trying not to burn myself. Al watched, then turned back to what he was doing.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked, taking another sip.

"Making a cake." He showed me a picture of a simple white cake in the cookbook. "Right now I'm mixing the icing." I looked over at the oven. The light was on and it obviously had something in it.

"I think I'm gonna go write." I told him finishing off the last of the coco. "Edward inspired me."

Al turned his head, "Brother inspired you?"

I couldn't help but giggle. Apparently this was a major shock to the younger sibling.

"Yeah, just something he said. I think I'll be fine now." I placed the cup next to the sink and started out the door, "Sorry Al." I apologized pausing at the doorway.

"For what?" He kept his eyes cast down at the icing.

"For this morning. I was just a little upset. You were wonderful." I smiled as he turned to me. He only nodded then returned to his work.

I frowned. I hadn't meant to hurt him. It had just been the wrong time to try and to talk. Still I would have to try harder to be understanding. If he loved someone else, then I should be happy for him. Though, I couldn't find it in my heart to be happy for her.


	11. Chapter 11: Friendship's Reach

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Eleven: Friendship's Reach**

I wrote what was some of my best work that day. Over into the afternoon Al knocked on the door. "Lorna, may I come in?"

"Sure Al." I heard the door open but my back was turned finishing up a poem. "I've written three stories and two…" As I turned I lost my words.

In his hands, on a tray, was a heart shaped cake covered with red icing. Written on it in white script were the words, "We love you."

Behind Al stood Edward and Winry, their faces smiling and in their hands they held flowers. Winry's were made of metal, while Ed's had been transmuted from wood. Tears welled up my eyes and my hands flew to my face.

Quickly Al sat the cake down on my bed and rushed over to me. "Oh please don't cry." He begged taking me into his arms.

"But Alphonse, I'm just so… I love ya'll so much." I stretched my hands around his neck and hugged him back. Winry came over. I hugged her and then Edward.

"You're the best friends I could ever wish for." I whispered hugging Winry again.

Edward handed me the flowers he'd made, "Al said you liked roses."

"They're beautiful." I proclaimed, taking them I breathed in and found they were laced with scented powder. "Thank you!" I embraced him again.

"Well at least I made mine without using alchemy." Winry's hands were on her hips and she was staring at him. Then she handed the metal bouquet to me. "They're the best I could do."

I hugged her tightly. "And they're the most beautiful things I've ever seen!"

"Hey!" Now Ed put his hands on his hips. He and Winry went into a glaring match.

"Now children don't fight." I scolded in a motherly tone, trying not to laugh. "Now kiss and make up."

They both turned to me, red as the cake Al had made. The younger brother only laughed out loud as he took out three plates and forks.

We sat down on the floor of my room. As we ate I read to them my latest creations noting mistakes as I went.

"They're wonderful." Winry affirmed taking another bite of cake.

"Yeah, now Al's not the only one in the story." Ed concurred, smiling up at his younger brother.

I blushed deeply. Al said nothing. _'I'm sure he's embarrassed too.'_ I assumed silently

After we had finished eating Ed and Winry took the cake and dishes down to the kitchen. Al and I went to sit on the couch in the living room. I watched as he sat down first then, took a seat at the opposite end.

_'No cuddling with someone else's boyfriend.'_ I told myself mentally.

He noticed and looked over at me then put out his hand to touch where I had my feet rolled up in under me. He stroked them gently making me shiver. "Sorry." He apologized pulling back.

"It wasn't your fault." I countered, thinking back to the first time I'd seen him. "I'm just ticklish when it comes to my feet."

He looked at me then turned back to the fire. "You jumped the first time you saw me too." His mind was in the same place mine was, the past.

I looked at him and thought I saw what Beauty saw in the Beast. It was a deep sadness which seemed to fill the air around him.

"I wasn't scared of you." I comforted, moving to touch his hand.

He looked back at me. If I could have I was sure I would have seen tears running down his face. "You really are an angel, like Liza said."

I shook my head smiling, "Naw, I'm only human."

"Only human." He repeated then turned back to the fire.

The air seemed cold regardless of the flames, but I couldn't find anything to say to him. So we sat in silence until I fell asleep.

I looked beside me and there he sat. He was watching the clouds as they passed by. Tears hung in the edges of his eyes, threatening to fall. I shifted, but still he refused to look at me.

"Alphonse?" I moved closer touching his arm. He flinched as though I'd slapped him. "You okay?"

He turned to me and I could see the dark clouds in his eyes. "I thought, for a moment, you cared."

His words cut like a knife. _'He thinks I don't care? It's him who doesn't care about me. He's the one who's found someone else.'_

"I do care for you." I confirmed moving to sit very close to him.

"Then why do you back away?" He leaned his head against the top of mine which rested on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Al." I whispered softly. "So sorry."

We sat like that for a long time, not saying anything. Ever so slowly the morning came.


	12. Chapter 12: Love Fights Sickness

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Twelve: Love Fights Sickness**

I woke up freezing cold. Al had fallen asleep next to me. He now stirred and looked over to me. Tears filled my eyes.

'_Only a dream.'_ I thought sadly, _'He loves someone else.'_

I stood rubbing my arms. Al rose and took a blanket from one of the chairs and wrapped it around me.

"You're cold." He whispered, patting me soothingly.

I nodded then sneezed. The fire had long since died. Outside there was a thick layer of snow.

I walked to the window and looked out at the ground. Where I came from snow was rare. Ice fell in the winter, it wasn't the same thing.

As Al came to stand beside me I sneezed again. "Lorna?"

I looked up at him, feeling my head sway just a little.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

I shook my head then stumbled. The world seemed to be coated with thick honey. I didn't like the feeling.

He lifted me into his arms and carried me upstairs to my room.

"Hi Al!" Ed greeted cheerfully coming out of their room. Once he saw me his cheer turned to worry. "What's wrong with Lorna?"

"She's sick." Al stated shortly, going into my room and placing me under the covers. "Get Winry."

Edward nodded and rushed out the door. Al stroked my hair gently. His cool metal felt good against my burning forehead.

"What happened?" Winry questioned, rushing through the door.

"She's sick." Al answered, turning from me.

"Out!" She ordered to both brothers and pointed to the door. They followed her directions and shut the door behind them.

Winry made her way to my side. "You okay?" She sounded concerned as she put a hand to my forehead.

I managed a slight, "No." then passed out completely.

Now I was back in the field only his time I felt horrible. The sky had clouded over and it was starting to mist. I lay under the tree with my eyes closed. _'I'm alone.'_ I thought. _'I'll always be alone.'_

Soon however I felt someone taking me into their arms. "Lorna, wake up." I felt their warm hand stroke my face. "Please wake up."

"Alphonse?" I questioned opening one eye. Sure enough there he was smiling down at me.

"Yes, stay with me." He pleaded softly.

By now the mist had turned into rain. I hadn't really been asleep, but rather was trying to go to sleep.

"I'm tired." I grumbled, pulling closer to him.

"I know but stay awake. You can't go to sleep here." I looked up at him questioningly, and then looked around us.

"Why can't I?" I inquired, turning back to him.

He shook his head frowning, "I don't want to lose you."

"But you'll be right here. Won't you?" I twisted his shirt into my fists, afraid he'd leave me.

Al wrapped me up tight in his arms, "Yes, but you may not wake up."

I moved back a little to get a good view of his face._ 'Why wouldn't I wake up?' _It didn't make any sense but I nodded moving back to be close to him. 

The rain was pouring down but the wind seemed to have eased up a bit. The flowers were all gone. The trees had been striped of their leaves. It was almost as if winter had come to my dream world.

"I'm tired." I groaned again, trying to keep my eyes open.

"I know but just stay with me." Al stroked my wet hair. "I love you."

At this I opened my eyes wide. _'No he doesn't love me. This has to be a dream. He loves another woman back in the real world.'_

But this was my fantasy Al. The one who trusted me enough to take off the suit. He would love me even if the real Al didn't.

I pulled close to him and closed my eyes. '_This is a dream. But I'll hold onto it as long as I can.' _My mind wasn't ready to let go of the feelings I had for him just yet.

I felt someone shake me fiercely.

"No! They're coming for me!" I cried, holding Al tightly.

"Go to them. Wake up and go to them." He soothed, pulling away from me.

"No! I don't wanna leave you!" My hands were stretched out to him.

But by now he had stood and backed away shaking his head. "I'm there, on the other side, waiting."

Slowly the scene around me melted away and I woke in a deep sweat.

Ed was standing over head shaking me. "Lorna please, wake up!" I looked into his wide golden eyes. "Winry she's awake!" He called out the door.

I rubbed my eyes. My hair was wet from where I'd been sweating so heavily. Turning I saw Al sitting next to me in a chair.

He took my hand and stroked it gently. "Hey, you scared me." His voice was soft. It was so much like the voice of the Al I'd just left.

I looked at him and wanted to cry. I wanted to go back, back to my dream Al. I wanted to be where I was loved, not as a sister, but as a woman.

Winry rushed in and felt of my forehead. "The fever broke." She breathed relieved.

"I need a shower." I mumbled, still a bit dazed.

She nodded to me but then frowned. "I don't think you need to just yet. Wait until you get your strength back." She turned to Ed. "Come on and help me get her something to eat."

Edward followed her out the door and down the stairs. Then I turned to Al who hadn't bothered to watch them go.

"I need to rinse off." I complained trying to sit up. But my head swam and I fell back into the pillow.

"If I get you your swimsuit can you put it on?" Al whispered, leaning over me. I nodded, though it made my head swim again.

He walked over to the dresser and pulled out my two-piece. "Let me know when you're done." He said, handing it to me. Then he turned and stepped into the hall closing the door.

With great difficulty I pulled off my wet clothes and put on the two-piece. Luckily I hadn't gained any weight since I'd bought it during the summer.

"Done." I called out as loudly as I could.

Al walked in, then scooped me into his arms. Carefully he carried me to the bathroom and placed me in the tub. He let the water run a little then asked, "Is the temperature okay?"

I nodded closing my eyes and leaning back against the wall. Al took a seat on the floor and watched me closely. He seemed deep in thought but my mind wasn't working well enough to try and say anything. After the tub was full he turned off the water and placed a rag on the edge of the tub.

"I love you." He seemed to murmur, though I couldn't be sure. My mind could easily have been playing tricks on me.

Slowly I opened my eyes and took the rag. I began to rub my arms gently with it. I moved to lean back, trying to get my hair wet. Al was on his knees in no time holding my back to keep my head from going all the way under.

I raised up and blinked groggily. "Alphonse?" I questioned, unsure if he was real.

"Yes." He answered softly. I nodded and settled back against the wall.

We sat there for a long while. After my fingers started to wrinkle I thought aloud, "I'm think I'm ready to get out."

Al nodded and lifted me gently out of the water. I felt as limp as a ragdoll. He sat me up on the cabinet and wrapped a large towel around me. Then he carried me back to the bed and laid me down.

Winry had apparently changed the sheets and pillows because it all smelled fresh and new. A bowl of soup sat on a tray next to the bed.

"What's that?" I queried looking over at the food.

"Chicken noodle." Al answered, pulling the covers up tight around me. He then moved to pick up the bowl.

I wrinkled my nose at it. "I don't like chicken noodle."

He shook his head and soothingly explained, "It's good for you. You want to get well don't you?"

I covered my nose with the blanket and shook my head. _'Not if it means eating that stuff.'_

Al shook his head again. "Well I want you to get well so eat up." He lifted a spoonful to my mouth and I opened just enough to let it pass in.

Chicken, to my way of thinking, had no place being anywhere near soup. It belonged in the oven or a fryer. It should never be put in liquid.

However I ate it without too much complaint, though I did wrinkle my nose and gave Al pleading looks. He wouldn't relent and instead went on feeding me until wretched stuff was gone. Against my will it actually make me feel better, causing me nodded off to sleep again.

This time the rain was gone. The sun was out, keeping the area slightly warm though the trees were still bare and the flowers gone. I looked up beside me and there sat Al.

He stroked my hair gently and I moved to be close to him. "I told you I'd be there." He soothed then kissed my head.

I only nodded and watched as the flowers slowly began to bloom again. One by one they made their way through the wet ground and into the sunlight. It was like watching a documentary unfold before us.

By the time I was ready to wake up the leaves had returned to the trees and Al's hand had left an imprint my arm.

I stirred to find the real Al sitting beside the bed watching me. "Morning." He murmured softly.

"Morning." I answered while stretching. My mouth was still lined with the flavor of the chicken noodle soup. I rubbed my arm soothingly. It ached a little, like it had been asleep. I looked at it and there was a red imprint. _'Slept on it.'_ I supposed.

I looked back to Al who hadn't taken his eyes off of me. I tilted my head a little, then decided to get up. I rose from the opposite side and he came around to help me stand.

"Thanks." I mumbled, "For last night too."

He didn't say anything, just held my arm letting me find my balance. "I need to get dressed." I said, making my way to the closet. Al nodded and left the room.

I looked at the closed door. This wasn't the time to talk. My mind still wasn't clear. It seemed to be confusing the true Alphonse with the one in my dreams.


	13. Chapter 13: Something To Be Thankful For

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Thirteen: Something to Be Thankful For **

For the next month Al and I stayed at arms length. I didn't want to get too close, didn't want to get hurt like I had in the past. He had someone else and I had to respect that, regardless of the fact I didn't want to.

Often he would go into town alone. Winry would tell me he was going to help someone with this or that. In all truth I didn't believe her. Still it wasn't really my place. If he chose to keep secrets from me, I'd have to let him.

Everyone kept and eye on me. Watching what I wore when I went outside, making sure the fire was warm enough. Edward even asked if he needed to transmute me some new blankets. I turned him down politely.

The holiday season was soon upon us. Everyone in town had plenty for the upcoming Thanksgiving feast. Al and I decorated with turkeys, pilgrims and Indians. We didn't read so much together anymore, but we were able to come together for decorating.

"Hang it a little higher Al, we don't want Ed to hit his head on it." I giggle watching the younger brother hang a paper turkey over the doorway leading into the dining room.

"Brother isn't that short Lorna." He said putting the tack in place.

"He isn't exactly tall." I countered holding up a garland of fall leaves.

Al took them from me, "He is growing… some." Al put the garland in place then turned to look at me. "He'll have a growth spurt one day."

I laughed and Al did too. Then we walked into the living room. We had already put up a lot of decorations in there, and by now we were running out of places to put the things we'd made.

"Maybe we could take some to Mrs. Yourth?" Al questioned, sitting on the sofa.

I shook my head, "Can't, the kids and I made decorations last week. Their house is more decked out than ours."

_'Ours, now when did I start calling this our home?'_ I was still paying rent, but we didn't worry about who'd bought what food anymore. Mostly the money I paid went to help with the bills. '_Perhaps this is my home.'_

"Well," Al started, pulling me back from my thoughts. "I don't know what to do with the decorations we have left."

I took a seat beside him and looked around. "Maybe we could decorate Ed's study?" I thought aloud.

"No." Al shook his head and laughed, "Brother would never go for that."

Edward had expressly forbid us from touching his office. "I can't work sitting next to a turkey!" He had proclaimed. He'd already seen what we'd done to the other parts of the house.

"Well, maybe you could take them into town and see if anyone wants them." I supposed, unable to come up with anyone we knew who wasn't already overflowing with decorations.

The use of Alchemy had proved to be our undoing. With my wild imagination and love of decorations I was able to come up with countless styles. Al was able to make them in a flash. Unfortunately we hadn't stopped to count what we'd made.

Winry had been the one to come in and stop us. "You're overflowing onto the stairway." She explained pushing her way into my room.

I had looked around to see turkeys, Indians, and pilgrims all over the place. Of course there were also the Indian dressed turkeys, as well as the pilgrim clothed birds. That's not even mentioning all of the paper fall leaf garlands and wreaths.

So now we sat looking at our work. "I think everyone has plenty." Al thought aloud, turning back to me.

"It ain't my fault." I smiled shaking my head. "You're the one who made all of 'em."

"Yes and you're the one who came up with the ideas." We both laughed. It didn't matter who had done what. In the end we were both guilty of over decorating.

"I suppose," I began to ponder. "You could transmute them into Christmas decorations."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, that would work. But no over doing it this time!" I giggled and then we set to work changing the turkeys into angels and so forth.

On Thanksgiving Winry and I were in the kitchen hard at work. I hadn't seen Al all day and I worried about him. He'd been acting down since I'd gotten sick the month before. I wasn't quite sure what it was but it seemed as though he were waiting for me to make the next move.

So with dishtowel in hand I walked into the living room expecting to find him there. To my surprise he wasn't.

I checked the front porch, but the swing was swaying emptily in the wind. The stone pot looked bare without the plant, almost as if it had died of loneliness. A chill ran up my spine. I quickly went back inside, trying to shake the feeling.

I climbed the steps up to the second floor and looked into the boys' room. Al was sitting on his bed which was just opposite of mine. It was on the left side of the room and had the wall not been there our headboards would have been touching. Beside that was Edward's.

I knocked on the door before entering. Al looked up then back to the floor. "What's wrong?" I questioned, coming to sit next to him.

He didn't say anything. "Winry and I are making all sorts of great things for dinner tonight." Still he didn't move. "We'll have turkey and ham. I'm even making a cherry pie."

"I can't eat." His voice seemed so hollow.

I placed a hand on his. "I know."

He looked up at me as if questioning my statement. "I know you don't like to eat in front of others. We can save you a plate." He only looked back to the ground then nodded.

"Alphonse?" I whispered, kneeling down on the floor to look up into his face.

"Lorna, why?" He put a hand to my cheek, "Why don't you like me now?"

I was shocked by his words. _'I love him and he thinks I don't even like him?'_

"I do like you but…" My voice trailed off and was almost ready to break. I shook my head unable to finish.

"You did once. Didn't you?" He lifted my chin so that I had to look up into his eyes. Mine were now full of tears which slowly began to run down my face.

"Still do." I murmured softly "But you found someone."

He shook his head slowly, removing his hand from my face. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard that you… you have a girlfriend." My face was turned down to the floor, wet with salty tears.

"I never have had." He whispered, placing his hands on my cheeks and forcing me to look at him. "I've never loved anyone but you."

"Oh Al!" I cried harder now. I came up slowly and draped my arms around his neck. Perhaps I had misheard what Edward and Winry had said? "I love you too." I breathed.

Al pulled me back to arms length. "You do?" His voice was soft yet ready to burst. "Really?"

"Yes of course!" I hugged close to him again.

_'What does it matter if I've never seen his face? What difference does it make if he wears this armor? I love him, that's enough.'_

"Lorna!" Winry's voice came bursting up the stairs.

"My pie!" I screeched, jumping up and running to the door. I stopped and looked back. "You do love me?" It was too much for my heart to believe.

All Al could do was nod. A smile spread across my face, then I rushed downstairs to save my burnt pie.

"Where were you?" Winry complained, trying to keep from burning herself on the stove. She wasn't the best cook and tended to scald herself easily.

"Sorry." I apologized, rushing to get the potholders and take out what was left of my pie. "I was talking to Al."

She stopped and looked at me. "What about? You look red." She stirred the pudding slowly, still watching me.

"Well I was just, ya know…" I wasn't sure how to say it.

"Did he? Are you two a couple?" She jumped when she let her arm touch the pot.

"Be careful!" I rushed over, checking her arm. "We're ain't really a couple. I mean he …" I stopped and she looked at me. "He loves me!" I burst! I wanted to scream the words.

She smiled and hugged my neck. I felt like a little kid first going through puppy love.

The rest of the day went well. Edward seemed to have heard the news from Al who simply watched us eat. I had already put back a plate for him.

For some reason Winry had given me an odd look. I explained that he didn't like to eat in front of others so we should save him some.

_'She oughtta know that by now.'_ I thought wearily.

By the end of the night I was stuffed. Luckily my pie hadn't been burnt too badly. Edward did say it was a little on the brown side though. He did think it was better than Winry's pudding, which had been overcooked.

That led to slight bickering. I smiled because I knew what that meant. They were also in love, and had been for some time.


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas Kiss

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Fourteen: Christmas Kiss**

The days passed slowly from then until the week before Christmas. Winry and I went up into the attic and found many antique ornaments, dishes, decorations, and also a fake tree.

"Christmas trees are supposed to be real." Edward grumbled, helping me figure out where all the branches went.

"Well they were always fake at my house." I countered, stretching to place one of the taller limbs in the right slot.

"Alphonse! Where are you? We could use some help!" I exclaimed, turning to find him in the corner looking through a photo album.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He put the book aside and came to assist. The tree we'd found was actually taller than Al himself. I marveled as he placed the top on.

"Well." Edward stated, in a rather pleased tone. "It's together."

We stood around and looked at it for a moment making a few adjustments to the limbs here and there.

"I think it looks wonderful." Winry proclaimed, standing beside Ed.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as he wrapped an arm around her waist. '_He does love her.' _I thought smiling.

Then I turned my attention to Al who was also watching his brother.

I tugged at Al's arm and we turned to leave. "Where are you two going?" Edward scoffed, removing his arm.

"Oh, nowhere." I gave him a honey coated smile then placed my hand in Al's.

"Lorna needs some fresh air." He explained, gently squeezing my hand.

I put on a jacket and we went outside to sit on the front porch. It was so much colder than winters back home. Once in a great while we'd have real snow. But mostly it would just ice over making driving impossible.

I pushed off with my feet allowing the swing to sway a little. Then I moved to sit on my legs and curl up against Al who put an arm around me.

_'This is Heaven.'_ I thought to myself. _'Being here with him is paradise. I could stay like this always.'_

"Lorna." He brought me back to reality.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"You don't mind the armor too much, do you?" He was watching the horizon. "It doesn't bother you?"

I shook my head. "Why should it?" He was my world, and if it was contained in that armor, so be it.

"I mean, I can't kiss you. Like brother can Winry." I glanced up at him and saw he was looking down at me. He moved a finger across my lips. It was ice cold but I didn't care.

"Kissing's overrated." I replied simply. "Being with you means more than being able to kiss someone else."

Al seemed to shift a little.

"There are plenty of guys in this world Al." I started softly, "But you're the only one I want."

I could almost feel his heart breaking. It didn't matter to me what we couldn't do. All that did matter was that I was with him.

"I love you." I whispered, moving up to kiss the cold cheek of the helmet.

When I moved back he stroked my face. His gauntlets were freezing but I didn't shiver. Love moved his hand, and that same love kept me warm.

"I wish I could…" He shook his head as I moved to lean against him once more.

"If wishes were horses then beggars would ride." I quoted.

"What?" He was puzzled, unsure of what I'd said.

"If wishes were horses then beggars would ride." I looked up at him. "It's from an old nursery rhyme back in my world. I can't remember the rest but I like that part." I giggled and he laughed.

That would be the end of our sorrowful conversation outside. I didn't want it to continue anyway. It was too depressing for such a wonderful day. Then, like so many times before, I slipped off into my dream world.

"Lorna." I opened my eyes. Al was beside me wrapping his arms around me as we sat in the snow.

It had become winter here, but it wasn't cold. I was wearing a simple sweater and jean skirt. He wore a turtleneck and pants.

"Can I, kiss you?" He asked looking down, not at my eyes, but my lips. I smiled nodding.

I rose as he bent his head down. Our lips met slowly. There were no shooting stars. No triumphant music in the background. It was a simple kiss, like the one Prince Charming had used in so many fairy tales to wake the sleeping princess.

Al lifted his head back up, eyes still shut. "Hmm." He mumbled as a smile crossed his face.

I settled back down beside him looking out at the snow. _'If only this weren't a dream.'_

"Why, do you say it's overrated?" He questioned placing a kiss on my head.

"Because," I explained, "That's not what love's about. Being with you is what I love. A kiss is just a way of showing it, like giving gifts or flowers. It's not the whole purpose of love."

"I wish…" He started again as I closed my eyes. "I wish I could leave that suit forever." His voiced seemed pained.

I moved to sit up. "Al, I love you as you are. It doesn't matter if you feel you have to wear the suit."

He shook his head and looked away.

"Winry doesn't care about Ed's arm and leg." I offered.

"Of course not, she loves automail." He tried to make it seem like a joke, but it couldn't cover the hurt in his voice.

I placed a hand on his cheek and moved his face to look into mine. "And I love that armor." I kissed him again softly on the lips, then paused a moment before kissing him again.

He enveloped me in his arms as if not wanting to let go. A moment later I backed up for air.

"What if that was all there was to me?" His eyes were clouding over.

"But it's not." I confirmed. "There's so much more to you Al." I kissed him again, this time a little harder. He had to believe I loved him. I couldn't afford to lose him.


	15. Chapter 15: The Elric Brother's Past

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter 15: The Past of the Elric Brothers **

"Lor-na!" Winry drew out my name, which snapped me back from the dream. "You're going to freeze out here!" She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders looking outside the door.

Already my face seemed to have gone numb. _'Why does he always fall asleep when I do?'_

"Alright, we'll come in." I called out exasperated.

Al nodded and we rose and walked inside the house. Edward was sitting on the couch looking extremely blushed with a red mark on the side of his face.

_'Went too far.'_ I assumed shaking my head.

"You're going to get sick again." He fussed, trying to look nonchalant.

I laughed pulling off my coat. "Yep and you're gonna be red for Christmas if ya don't slow down."

He blushed even deeper, "I slipped!" He proclaimed loudly.

I turned to Winry who seemed red with embarrassment. "He did. It was just a reflex."

Al walked upstairs solemnly without saying a word.

"What's wrong with him?" Ed asked, watching his brother go.

"He's just upset about, well stuff." I whispered, taking a seat next to Ed, trying to get warm.

Edward looked to Winry who nodded then left the room. "What about?" He pursued.

I watched the flames dance in the hearth. "He's upset cuz of the armor." I answered turning to Ed.

The elder brother's face seemed to fall a thousand times over. He looked hurt and bewildered, almost as though he was to blame.

"My fault." He uttered, turning to look at the fireplace. Tears were in his eyes though they stayed well hidden.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's because of the accident isn't it? He was hurt too."

Ed only nodded, his eyes never wavering from the flames. "We tried to bring her back." His voice was soft and sad. "We were little. I thought if we knew enough Alchemy it would bring mom back to us."

Now I could tell there were definitely tears in Edward's eyes, though he wouldn't let them fall. "If I hadn't pushed so hard Al wouldn't have done it. He wouldn't be…" Ed's voice failed him for a moment.

"She wasn't human. What we brought back. It was a monster, but the equivalent trade still had to be met." He turned to look at me with those golden eyes.

"I did this to him, to my own little brother. Now he has to pay for my mistakes." Edward's voice finally broke, "Why didn't they just taken me? Why did they have to hurt Al?"

I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He clung to me as though I were a life raft. Sobs racked through his body. I had begun to feel like a sister to him and it hurt me to see him like this. It was as though I was holding the broken boy he had been so many years ago.

My heart screamed with pain as I held him, _'Oh please just let me take this hurt away. Let me take this pain from him.'_ I pleaded silently to the heavens.

Slowly the sobs became less and less until he was at last asleep. I laid him down on the couch and covered him with a blanket. His face was red from the tears while his eyes were closed tightly. My hand gently stroked his face allowing him to relax.

Standing turned to look at the undecorated Christmas tree. '_I've gotta make this the best Christmas I can, for their sakes.'_

I looked into the corner where the photo album sat. Inside were pictures of the boys when they had first come here. They stood side by side making funny poses for the camera. Edward wore a red jacket with a black symbol on the back. I looked closely to find it was a snake wrapped around a cross. Above that hovered a crown with wings separated out beside it.

They looked so happy. '_I'm the one to blame.'_ I thought looking at the pictures. _'He didn't mind the armor till we became close.'_

I closed the book and started for the second floor. Alphonse still needed to talk with someone.

Winry stood at the top of the stairs. "Is he okay?" She whispered, while wringing her hands.

"He cried some." I said, stopping to talk with her, "He's asleep now. Be there for him, when he wakes up."

She nodded and slowly made her way downstairs. I watched as she walked into the living room.

_'Maybe she should-a been there to see him cry, instead of me.' _I thought sadly. _'But then again, she already knew what happened. Maybe he can't relive it in front of her.'_

I walked into the boys' bedroom. Al stood at the window looking out. I knocked lightly on the door then walked in. He didn't turn to me so I strolled over to stand beside him.

"Alphonse?" I tried softly, "Do you mind that I'm so dreadfully plain?"

He looked down and me and touched my cheek, "You're not Lorna. But it wouldn't matter if you were."

"Then why should I care about the armor?" The question seemed to hit a nerve.

He moved to sit on Edward's bed. "It's not the same."

I moved with him but knelt on the floor because he kept his head down. "I can't feel you, can't do everything you deserve."

My heart was breaking again.

"You're perfect and I'm…" He didn't seem to want to finish.

I placed a hand gently on his knee. "Al, we're both only human. No one's perfect, no matter how hard they try."

"Only human." His voice echoed.

'_He's said that before.'_ I remembered back to the talked we'd had Thanksgiving.

"What if I'm not human?" Al questioned looking at me this time.

"How couldn't you be?" I soothed.

"Perhaps you're wrong and all I am is this armor." Why did what he say sound so out of place? It was almost as if he'd been the one in my dream.

"No armor can contain such a wonderful soul and not be human." I ventured, trying to shake off the peculiar idea of him having heard my dream.

He seemed to be looking deep into my soul now, as though searching for something. Whether it was for my knowledge or sincerity I didn't know. But I gave a soft smile, trying to ease his pain.

"You must be an angel." He finally broke the silence, stroking my hair. "Or my Beauty."

I shook my head gently, "Naw. The beast was unkind in spirit, and you have the most wonderful spirit I've ever come across."

I rose up and kissed the cold metal cheek again. '_Even if he can't feel it,'_ I thought_ 'he'll know what it means.'_


	16. Chapter 16: The Christmas Rush

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Sixteen: The Christmas Rush**

"I'm leaving for a few days." I announced, backpack on my shoulder heading for the front door.

Al stepped out from the living room. "But you can't. It's almost Christmas."

"I know." I told him, shifting the weight of my bag. "I've gotta go to a larger town and get my shopping done."

He looked at me then opened the front door. "I'll go too." He offered, ushering me out.

I smiled and shook my head once we were on the front porch. "Not this time." I said soothingly. "I'll call ya though." I stood on tip toes and he leaned down to me. I gave him a peck on the cold metal cheek.

"Sure I can't go?" He pursued, walking me to the end of the drive.

"Positive." I answered. "That's why I waited to tell ya. So you couldn't talk me into letting you go." I smiled. "I already told your brother and Winry."

"You told them?" He moaned in a hurt voice.

"Yeah, they wouldn't beg to come. Now don't worry bout me. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." I hugged him one last time then began walking.

He stood at the end of the drive. _'Like a puppy.' _I thought, _'Watching a child leave for school.'_

At the train station I bought a ticket to go into the largest town in the area, Westwood. I'd be gone until Christmas morning, Winry'd known that. However she didn't know what I was going for exactly. Just that I was going to get gifts. But I had something special in mind.

The ride seemed like a long one but I spent much of it writing in the notepad I'd brought with me. I checked my list, making sure I wasn't forgetting anything. I'd already reserved a room and ordered Edward's gift, it should be ready sometime that afternoon.

When the train pulled to a stop I got up and walked out into the cold air. People seemed to be bustling all around the station. I looked around then found where a map hung on a wall. When I'd located my hotel I began jogging. I'd have to hurry and drop off my stuff because it was already getting late.

"It should be under the name Lorna McNeel." I told the woman at the front desk. She flipped through the note cards before coming to the right one.

"Oh yes." She said pulling out the card. "You'll be with us for three nights?" I nodded, she turned to retrieve the room key. It was the old kind, like a regular house key. "Room 122." She confirmed handing it to me.

I thanked her then hurried down the hallway. It wasn't a fancy hotel but not a real cheap one either. It was, in fact, the only room not already reserved for those three days. The whole town seemed to be full of people for the holidays.

As I walked out to the street I looked around. Across from the hotel was a small diner. It was where I'd be eating while I was here. Beside that stood a bookshop. '_Careful not to go in there. Or I'll never get my shopping done!'_ I chuckled to myself then set off for the specialty clothing shop.

I'd sent in the order weeks before along with several copies of photos I'd seen the day we put up the Christmas tree. I had mailed the copies off along with Edward's measurements to have a replica made.

When I first walked in I glanced around. The store also created wedding dresses and other special attire. I walked up to the counter and gave my name along with the order number.

"Oh yes, the short red jacket." The man mentioned, looking down at his paperwork. "But this won't fit you." He added looking back up at me.

"It's a gift for Christmas." I explained, "Is it ready?"

The man smiled again, "Ah, for your boyfriend?" I shook my head and he frowned. "Yes it's finished I'll just be a moment retrieving it."

While he went into the back room I took time to look around further. There were many beautiful ball gowns along one of the walls. I walked over to a purple one that was just about my size. The fabric of which was extremely soft to the touch. But I didn't have a place to wear it so when the owner came out with the jacket I walked over to the desk.

"Very pretty, yes?" He asked, nodding at the dress.

"Yeah." I agreed pulling out my wallet.

"It's just about your size. Perhaps you'd like to try it on?" He sat the jacket down, trying to make another sale.

"Naw, I haven't any place to wear something like that." I looked up at him to see that he was frowning again. "Maybe later, if I need one. Your work is so lovely." He smiled and nodded.

I paid him what I owed, which was nothing short of expensive. But this gift would be worth it.

I walked out with the gift folded in a paper bag. I looked up to see a tool shop. Thinking of Winry I stepped in. There were all sorts of things I'd never seen before.

"May I help you Miss?" An older gentleman behind the counter inquired.

"Yeah, do you have anything that would do as a gift for an automail mechanic?" He looked at me thoughtfully then led me over to a special room in the back.

"We don't get much call for these sorts of tools." He explained showing me around. "In fact I only just learned about automail myself a few years ago."

I nodded, figuring he came from world without such things. "What'd ya think would make a good gift?" I requested his opinion, while running my hand along one of the tools.

"Well I have something over here that might work." He walked past me and moved a few tools over. Behind them was a large toolbox with its lid open. Inside were things I'd seen in Winry's shop.

"This has most of the tools automail mechanics use. It also has the things that tend to break easily." He picked it up, examining it further.

I noticed the price tag and cringed. "I can't afford anything like that."

"Well." He put the box under his arm and a hand to his chin. "I've had it awhile and no one else has wanted it. How about if I take 50% off?"

A smile crossed over my face and I nodded. It still wasn't cheep but at least it was in the budget I'd planned on spending.

"I hope your friend likes it." He wished aloud, leading me back to the checkout.

"I'm sure she will." I assumed, following then taking out my money.

He had a puzzled look on his face. "She?"

"Yep, Winry Rockbell." I looked up from my purse.

"Winry Rockbell? Why I've heard of her. She's the best there is!" His face was glowing. "Tell you what; I'll cut it by another 25% if you'll give her my card with it."

I nodded taking his business card. "Just tell her I'd like to meet such a wonderful mechanic, and let her know about my automail room. It's the only one around for miles."

"I'll do that, and thank you." I smiled paying for the box. '_Now I can get her something else too.'_ I thought, glad I'd be able to give her more than just tools.

From there I went into a pawn shop. I wasn't sure what I was looking for this time, but felt there was something I should get.

"No." The owner was saying, holding a necklace with a large rock on it. "It's not real. Heck I'm not even sure what it is." He handed the clear rock back to an elderly woman.

She frowned, "But he said it was valuable." The woman explained looking at the red gem. "I must get my granddaughter something."

I walked over to the woman and looked at the fake jewel. Her eyes turned up to me, "My husband gave it to me long ago. Said it was real important."

I nodded. To me it was beautiful. The chain was a delicate gold while the gem was in the shape of a teardrop with a clasp holding the top.

"It's not even real gold lady." The man behind the counter claimed.

She nodded sadly and walked out the door. I followed her until we were just outside the shop. "Ma'am," I said stopping her. "I'd like to buy that necklace if ya don't mind."

She looked up at me with a grateful smile and nodded. I pulled out several bills and handed them to her. "But it isn't real." She stated looking at the amount of money.

"Doesn't matter to me." I clarified, looping the chain around my neck.

"Bless you, and have a merry Christmas." She waved as she strolled down the sidewalk.


	17. Chapter 17: Calling Home

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Seventeen: Calling Home**

From there I went back to the diner and by the time I'd finished eating most of the shops were closed. I glanced around and decided to call it a day. After all tomorrow I'd have to shop for Al, and that would take up most of my time.

I walked back to my room and put in the key. It opened easily and I was able to keep from dropping the toolbox. '_Maybe paying someone to take it to the train station and then the house could be her second gift.'_ I wondered wearily, setting it down beside the bed before locking the door.

Then I turned to look at the phone. I needed to call Al. I hoped he wasn't already worried that I hadn't. I picked up the phone and dialed out.

It only rang twice before Al answered. "Hello, Lorna?"

"Hello I'm calling for an Alphonse Elric. I'm offering a lovely…" He didn't let me finish my sentence.

"Lorna! Quick joking around. Why didn't you call sooner? I was worried about you. Was the train okay? You didn't run into anyone did you?" He was blurting out questions too fast for me to comprehend.

"Al!" I squealed, causing him to stop. "Yeah, yeah, everything was fine. I had to do some shopping before the stores closed."

"You should have called once you got there." He complained, in a hurt but stern voice.

"I had to pick up Ed's gift today. I'm sorry, the shop would have closed, and they won't open again until after Christmas." I replied, remorseful that I hadn't made the time to phone sooner.

"What kind of store?" He queried.

"I ain't telling." I giggled in a playful voice. "If I do he'll get ya to tell him. You know that."

I heard laughter on the other side of the line. Then in a childlike voice he asked, "When are you coming home?"

"I'm supposed to stay here three nights." I picked up the stone which lay on my neck and looked through it. It was clear but made everything look red and wavy.

"Three night? But why?" He sounded so upset.

"I have to get your gift." My heart was falling fast.

"Maybe I could come and meet you there tomorrow." He offered.

"No!" I shouted into the phone, dropping the stone against my chest.

"Why? Who's there with you?" He was joking now. "Is it that guy? Jake?"

"UH!" I could have slapped him if he'd been there. "No I've got you and besides I'd never be that desperate!"

Al laughed again, but then in a softer voice pleaded. "One night."

My heart seemed to be pulled through the phone. "No, Al I can't." If I did come home it would mean having to hide his gift that much the longer.

"Please." He implored.

I couldn't help myself. "Okay I'll come home day after tomorrow." I was such a pushover.

"Why not tomorrow?" Uh why did he have to be like this?

"Because I can't get your gift until the next day." I'd said too much.

"So you know what it is?" He seemed to perk up instantly.

Why had I told him that? "Yes I do, now I've gotta go."

"Lorna?" His voice was soft again

I lay back on the pillows trying hard not to fall asleep. "Yeah Al."

"I love you." His voice seemed so soft and kind.

"Hmm." I hummed, letting my eyes fall shut.

Just before I nodded off, with the phone still in hand, I thought I heard him say, "See you in our dreams."

I was in the field, and felt so alone. Looking around Al was nowhere to be seen. I'd needed him there, he had to come.

I stood and began walking across the field and then on into the forest. I hiked for what seemed like forever before I came to the edge of the woods. Beyond them there was a wide river flowing quickly by. I'd never come this far, never been past the woods.

I looked across the tumbling rapids and there sat Alphonse. He stood and waved when he saw me. I waved back and tried to call to him. Unfortunately the water was too loud and washed my words away. There was no way to cross. I sank to the ground and began to cry softy.

"Lorna." A soft voice came to my mind. It was Al. I looked across the river to find he had disappeared.

"Lorna, wake up." I slowly came back to my surroundings. Several hours had passed. "Lorna?" Al's voice was full of worry.

"Yeah Al." I mumbled, noticing that I had indeed been crying.

"Go to sleep and I'll talk with you tomorrow." He soothed.

"Night Al, love ya." I whispered, then hung up the phone. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to be home, with Al.

The next morning I got up and showered. Before I made it out the door the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered, picking my purse up off the floor.

"Lorna? Maybe you should come on home." It was Al again.

"But I have to get your gift." I tried to appease him while leaning back down on the bed.

"I only want you." My heart broke.

"Oh, I guess I could come home tonight." I sighed. "But we'll have to open gifts tomorrow."

I would have been coming home on Christmas morning which would have eliminated hiding his gift. Now I'd have to keep it concealed overnight.

"I'll pick you up at the station." He cheered happily.

"No!" I shouted, a little too frantic.

This time he seemed suspicious. "Why?"

"Al you can't see your gift. Now be nice or I won't come home until tomorrow." That should work.

"Okay." He finally agreed. "I'll let brother and Winry know. Bye, hurry and come home."

"Goodbye Al, love ya." I added a few kisses then hung up the phone. _'Oh yeah I'm so in control of my life.'_

I wasn't really upset about going on back. The dream I'd had left me homesick. I didn't want to stay away any longer than I absolutely had to.


	18. Chapter 18: Get the Gift and Get Home

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Eighteen: Get the Gift Then Get Home**

I walked out to the front desk and told them my change in plans. Instead of being upset the woman was happy. It seemed her mother in-law needed somewhere to stay, other than their house. I'd clear out of the room before five that evening when the husband's mother would be arriving.

I ran to the pound that was just opening. "Hello. Why, you seem to be in a rush." The young girl greeted, who'd just unlocked the door.

"Yep, I need to adopt a kitten." I looked around at the cages in the front room where the counter was. I would've needed to get them fixed overnight but now there wouldn't be any time.

"I'm sorry but we only have one cat." She apologized, showing me the cage.

Inside sat a thin gray female. She looked as if she'd been out on the streets for quite some time. "She came here about a month ago. Someone just left her on our front step." The worker was shaking her head sadly. "We can't keep her much longer."

"Ya'll have to put her down?" I asked looking at the girl who nodded. "How sad." I shook my head and looked back at the cat. I'd wanted to get Al a kitten, but this feline needed a home, and soon.

"I'll take her." I finally agreed.

The worker seemed to brighten. "Wonderful! She's already been fixed and is housebroken. All she needs is some love and she'll make a wonderful pet."

I nodded then paid for the cat. The young girl placed her in a small box. The cat only mewed a few times before curling up.

The next stop was 'Pet and Fluff', a place where they groomed dogs and cats. I dropped her off then headed for the pet store.

Rushing in, I found an attendant. "I need supplies for a cat." I explained, almost out of breath.

"Any particular kind or brand?" He didn't bother to look at me, but continued flipping through a magazine.

I was running out of time and patience. "Look boy! I've gotta get this stuff bought and pick up the cat. Then I have to ride for hours with her on a train. Are ya going to help me or not!"

His eyes were wide and he dropped the magazine. "Yes ma'am!"

I ended up getting a carrying cage, bed, litter box with litter, food, a collar, dishes, toys, and grooming supplies. By the time I got out of there Al's gift was finished with her primping.

"Is that my cat?" I questioned, looking unbelieving at a beautiful gray feline that sat before me licking her paw.

"Why yes. All she needed was a little fixing up." The man who had been taking care of her smiled proudly at his work.

I thanked him while putting her into the carrier. Then I paid him, along with a little extra for good measure.

As I made it back to the hotel I thought of the toolbox I'd also be carrying. At the front desk I asked if there was anyone who could help me.

The owner's children were all too happy to earn some extra money. We rushed to the train station. I made it aboard with little time spare. The cat which I had begun calling Duchess sat beside me in her crate. She mewed softly but for the most part stayed quiet.

The countryside passed by the window slowly. I was tired from all rushing around I had done. It would be close to eight before I'd make it to town. Then I'd still have to try and get all these gifts home. '_Why did I buy so much, and how am I gonna get it to the house?'_

"Lorna? Lorna McNeel?" A man questioned, as he walked up the isle of the train. "You know me, I'm Nate." He reached out and I shook his hand.

"Nate?" I questioned. I was too tired and besides that I'd never been good with names.

"You know fromLakeside?" I nodded as he took a seat.

_'Oh yeah Lakeside.' _I'd lived there for two months in a small apartment. Nate had lived next door and worked for the main newspaper.

"It's nice to see you again." I greeted smiling a little.

"Where you going? I'm getting off at the next stop." He was watching me closely.

"Really? I live there now." I mentioned. My elbow was propped against the window trying to keep my head up.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten to." His smile was warm, "I just got a place there, a small apartment in town. How about you?"

"I live just outside of town with a couple of brothers and a girl mechanic." I sat up now.

Nate was a nice guy and had connections. If he was in my town it would help with spreading my writings.

"Maybe I could walk you home." He offered patting the cat's carrier.

"Well I've got a lot of packages for Christmas." I frowned, "But I could use the help, if you wouldn't mind."

"I'd love to help." He stated. "I'll be spending this Christmas alone. Trina broke up with me."

I frowned. I didn't like the thought of anyone being alone on Christmas. "Well, we're having a big lunch Christmas Day. Maybe you could come over."

He brightened. "Are you sure I wouldn't be imposing?"

I shook my head, "Naw, we're opening gifts tomorrow morning." I patted the cat box. "She's kinda hard to hide."

Duchess mewed from within her box. "Yes I can see where that would be a problem." He smiled, looking in at her. "Hey kitty, you're gonna make a wonderful gift aren't you?"

I leaned back. '_Good, now I got a luggage boy I'll have to pay with Christmas dinner.'_ I thought back to all the times mom had brought home extra company for the holidays.


	19. Chapter 19: Jealousy

Full Metal Alchemist Fan-fiction

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Nineteen: Jealousy**

When the train arrived we took some time locating all of my luggage. Then piling it on a rented wagon we began the long journey to the house.

"So who are these people you live with?" Nate inquired,

"Well there's Winry, who is an automail mechanic. Then there's Edward, don't mention his height." I warned. "Ed's younger brother is Al, you'll be able to tell him by the armor he wears."

"Armor?" Nate looked puzzled.

"Yeah, he wears it all the time. Do me a favor and don't mention it okay?" I looked toward him. He gave me a curious look before nodding.

"So who's the cat for?" Duchess had been quietly sleeping since we left the train station.

"She's for Al." I could now see the house.

All of the lights were on, '_Al's doing.' _I mused with a smile. It was good to be coming home.

"Wait here while I make sure they're not where they'll see." I put down the gifts I'd been carrying and jogged up the drive and into the house.

"Lorna!" Al came running down the stairs into the front hall. "I missed you so much." He took me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

Oh yeah, it was good to be home. "Alphonse!" I kissed his cheek. "I missed you too but I've gotta bring in the gifts. Where's Ed and Winry?" I moved back to look at him.

"They're in the living room. I was in the library when I saw you coming up the drive." He brushed my cheek softly, "I love you so much."

I smiled, "I love ya too, but Al you can't ruin the surprise. Go in yonder with the others alright?"

He nodded then walked into the living room, closing the doors behind him. I walked outside and checked to make sure the curtains were drawn. As always, he'd done the right thing and already closed them.

I strolled out to the end of the drive, "Come on Nate let's get this stuff to my room."

He nodded then followed me up to the house. I prayed as we climbed the stairs that Duchess wouldn't meow. We ended up having to make several trips. After we'd finished I fed Duchess and gave her some water. I also put the collar around her neck.

"Now, time to introduce you to the family." I smiled at the word. They had become like my family. Perhaps, if Al would ever ask my hand in marriage, they one day would be.

I opened the doors and ushered Nate into the living room. "Everyone this is Nate. He helped me get the gifts here."

"We were friends back atLakeside." He explained.

Edward moved to stand in front of him. With a glare in his eye Ed griped Nate's hand hard. Ed made sure to use his automail arm. "Nice to meet you." He grinned wickedly

Nate winced a little but nodded.

Next Winry came forward, "You're the first one we've met from Lorna's past." Her voice was cheery but she gave me a stern look.

"I'm Al." He came forward to introduce himself with his usual kindness. Still, he seemed to be acting just a little off.

"Well I'd better be going. It was nice to meet all of you." Nate gave everyone small wave then walked back to the front door.

I showed him to the door and bid him goodnight. I watched until he was down past the drive before returning to the others. '_Maybe this was a bad idea.'_ I thought sorrowfully.

"Who exactly was he?" Edward quizzed like an older brother.

"A neighbor I worked with back atLakeside." I felt like I was being interrogated.

Ed grilled me further, "Is he why you couldn't take one of us with you?"

"You know I went to get Christmas gifts!" I yelled, hurt by his accusation. I loved Al. Wasn't that clear by now?

I decided to get the worst part over with. "I… invited him for lunch on Christmas day."

"You what!" Ed was fuming now.

Winry touched his arm to try and calm him, "Lorna why would you do that?" She kindly interrogated me.

I looked to Al who just stood there saying nothing. "He doesn't have anyone." I sighed.

"Oh so you'll keep him company!" Ed was screaming again.

"It isn't like that!" I countered loudly, feeling completely alone. "I just don't like to see anyone lonely on Christmas."

Winry pushed against Edward toward the door. "They need to talk." She whispered harshly into his ear. He grimaced at me before allowing her to lead him away.

"Alphonse? I'm sorry." I apologized softly, walking over to him.

He didn't move, didn't touch my cheek or stroke my hair. My heart broke. "I can tell him not to come, if that's what you want."

He shook his head slowly, "No, you're right. No one should be by themselves on Christmas."

He walked over to the sofa and sat down. "He doesn't mean anything to you?"

How could he doubt me? "Please, I'd never do anything to hurt you." I whispered, moving to sit close.

"Even if that meant staying with me?" Al turned to me, "Even if you didn't want to?"

My lip began to quiver. _'Why'd I let Nate help me? Why didn't I just try to make it own my own?'_

"Please don't doubt my love for you." I took his arm with both my hands. "I couldn't bear it if you didn't trust me."

Now he moved to put an arm around me. "I just don't know why you wouldn't go for someone like that." Al stroked my back gently. "You deserve so much more than I can give."

I leaned against him with my eyes closed. "Please don't say that Al. You're more than I could ever deserve, more than I've ever hoped for."

He held me close. I wanted to stay like that forever, to be wrapped in his love until the end of time.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." He whispered into my ear.

I was still leaning up against him, but now he was warm. I looked up into his face. "I love ya." I uttered, before lifting up to kiss his lips.

He brought his hand around behind my head holding it in place. He moved back for a moment then kissed me again. I didn't want to move from there. I wished the kiss could last forever. But as all moments do, it ended.

I moved back down to cuddle with him. "Christmas Eve's tomorrow." I mentioned softly. He nodded then kissed my head.

"You'll love your gift." I added quietly.

"What I'd like," He told me, "would be to stay here with you all day. Just like this."

I didn't move but strained my eyes to see his face, "Why?"

He smiled down at me, "Because I can feel you here." He moved to kiss me again. "I love being here."

I thought for a moment, _'If only Al could actually be here. Then we could kiss and hold each other like this for real.'_

"I wish Ed weren't so mad about Nate." I said, almost as if to myself.

"He'll get over it." Al comforted, stroking my arm. "He's just worried about how I'm taking it."

I nodded then looked up into the sky, "What a lovely rainbow."

Al glanced up too. I stood and walked away from the tree. It was so vibrant in color. I laid down on the snow still staring at it, and then at the clouds.

Al came to lie beside me. "It's beautiful." He breathed.

I moved closer turning to lie on my side. He put one of his arms around me as I placed my head on his chest. I listened to his heartbeat as though it were a rhythm beat out by a drum.

"Alphonse," I whispered softly.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"I missed you while I was away." My eyes closed lazily.

His hand gently rubbed my back. "When I saw you crying, I knew you needed to wake up."

I propped up on my elbows to look down at him. _'My dream Al couldn't have awakened me. Could he?' _Then I wondered aloud, "Why didn't you come to me?"

"You wouldn't let me remember?" His eyes looked deep into mine. "You said you didn't want me to come to you."

I shook my head, "No, I mean, why didn't you cross the river?"

He pulled me down to lay against his chest again. "I couldn't."

His fingers ran though my hair.

'_He could-a come to me.'_ I thought sorrowfully, but didn't want to say anything. This was, after all, only a dream.


	20. Chapter 20: Gifts From the Heart

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Twenty: Gifts From the Heart **

I felt a warm hand on my back which caused me to rouse. It was Winry. She stood smiling down at me. "So you two made up?"

I nodded, and then laid my head back against Al's armor. He moved slightly now too.

"Well!" Edward stated walking into the room, "You two look like you had a good night."

I stuck my tongue out at him then looked up at Al.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered, smoothing my hair.

"Christmas?" I stretched, "Oh! The gifts!" I sprang to my feet and ran upstairs. I still had wrapping to do and Duchess needed to be seen about.

I opened my door to find her lounging on my bed. Her littler box had already been fixed the night before. I looked to her dish which now sat empty. _'At least she likes the food.' _I thought filling the bowl again.

Quickly I pulled out some plain cardboard boxes I'd bought in town the week before. I'd forgotten to buy wrapping paper, but that shouldn't matter too much. I placed Edward and Winry's gifts into two boxes, then looked out the door and down the stairs. Winry was standing at the living room door.

"Keep Al in there!" I called down. She nodded and moved to close both doors.

Quickly I moved the enclosed litter box into the boys' room. Next I moved the cat bed, making sure to neatly arrange the toys inside. I moved the food and grooming supplies onto the dresser before moving the food dishes. That took some careful maneuvering to keep from spilling them. _'Shouldn't have filled 'em first.' _

Lastly I put Duchess into her cage and placed it behind Al's bed, just out of sight.

I closed the door then went back to fetch the other two gifts. With great difficulty I made it downstairs without dropping them. I knocked with my foot causing Winry to open the door.

"Nice wrapping." Edward laughed from his seat next to the Christmas tree.

"So sorry I had the crazy idea it was the thought that counted!" I joked in a mock upset voice. I placed the gift next to the wall then sat down beside Al on the floor.

"So, whose do we open first?" I asked, looking at the different colored wrappings.

"Let's open the ones from Ed." We could all tell that Winry wanted to see what he'd gotten for her.

Al nodded then moved to hand out the gifts his brother had gotten.

He handed me a sparkling blue box. Then he gave Winry a small silver box and found a red one for himself.

Everyone looked at me in anticipation. "Okay, I guess I'll open mine first." I carefully pulled at the paper.

When I opened the lid and saw that it contained a patchwork quilt. "Why Edward, thank you."

"I got it in town. Now maybe you won't get sick again." He'd put much more thought into my gift than I'd expected.

Al was the next to open a gift. "Thank you brother." He pulled out a pair of gloves that would fit over his gauntlets.

"Well, you two insist on sitting outside." Ed grumbled, but was smiling. He did care a lot about his little brother.

Winry started to open the small box from Ed, but he placed a hand on it, "No you have to open that one last."

She frowned but set it aside. "Well then what did Al get me?" She looked under the tree and found a gift for her and one for Edward. "Where's Lorna's gift?" She asked.

"It's not there. I'll give it to her later." I turned to him but he only took hold of my hand.

Winry shrugged then opened her gift, "Al!" She pulled out a full set of screwdrivers. Some were so small I could barely make out if they were flathead or Phillips.

"Thank you!" She jumped up and hugged his neck.

Ed was already opening his gift. He lifted the lid off then sat there for a moment.

"Brother?" Al questioned.

Ed slapped the box shut but smiled. "Thanks Al." I looked quizzing at the younger brother, but he only laughed.

Winry pulled out three gifts that were obviously from her. "I hope you like them." She was watching each of us with anticipation.

I opened mine to find it was a miniature version of Al. I smiled and hugged her neck. "It's wonderful."

Al leaned over for a closer look, "You got the armor perfect."

Edward only shook his head.

Al opened his next. Inside Winry had framed a picture of me to hang on the wall. She had obviously made the frame. It had him sanding in one corner and roses in another. Our names were engraved with the vines of rose.

"It's beautiful." I breathed. Al only nodded. He seemed to have lost his voice momentarily but looped an arm around me still looking down at the photo.

Ed had again become impatient and his gift was already open. He sat, just staring into the box.

"Do you like it Ed?" Winry questioned, moving to embrace him. He nodded slowly then wrapped his arms around her. "It's a new one. I thought it was time for a change." She explained.

I peered over into the box. It was a highly detailed automail leg. He'd been having trouble, but hadn't wanted to tell her. Obviously she'd figured it out on her own.

"Well." I broke the silence. I knew Ed wouldn't want a scene in front of me and Al. "What about your gifts from me?"

I moved and handed Edward the smaller box. When he opened it he smiled broadly. "How did you know?" He held it up showing Winry and Al.

Winry smiled then kissed his cheek, "I missed that old jacket."

Ed stood and tried it on. It fit just the way the one in the photos had. The workmanship had been well worth the money.

"Thank you Lorna." He smiled and sat back down by Winry. "My other one was in a small cooking accident." A blush crossed Winry's face.

I ended up having to push her box to her. "Is it really that heavy?" She questioned, before looking inside. Her eyes grew wide and she screeched with joy. "I've needed this set! Where on Earth did you find it?"

I pointed toward the box, "Look in the bottom. The owner says he wants to meet such a wonderful mechanic. Apparently you're famous around these parts."

She looked at the card, "He's got automail tools? Oh Ed we can go tomorrow to see what he has in sock!"

She grinned at Ed who smiled, then reminded her, "Tomorrow's Christmas, he won't be open."

She frowned but then remembered her gift from him. "So I can open this now?" She pleaded lifting up the box. He nodded and she began to pull at the paper. Inside was a pocket watch I'd never seen before. "But Edward, this is yours."

He shook his head, "Don't need it anymore. You wanted it anyways." He leaned and gave her a peck on the cheek. She turned wrapped her arms around him tightly and game him a kiss on the lips. He was startled at first but then kissed back.

"Come on Al." I whispered standing. He nodded and followed me into the hallway.

"Your gift is kinda, well…" I started while climbing the stairs. "It's sorta spread out." I opened the door to his room and he looked around.

He saw the cat dishes and littler box. Then he walked to look on the dresser, "But…"

By the time he turned I had lifted the cage onto Edward's bed. Al stood still as I opened the cage door.

Duchess walked out and mewed up at him as if on cue.

"Lorna," He lifted her up and softly stroked her fur.

"I've been calling her Duchess, but you can change the name." I uttered, moving to stand beside him.

"Duchess is a perfect name." He agreed, placing her on the dresser. Then he turned and looked down into my eyes. "What have I done to deserve you?" He took my hands in his as I lifted to kiss his cheek softly.

Duchess mewed again, loudly this time. "Oh she don't know where her breakfast is." I exclaimed, moving to show her.

Al moved with me and when I stood up straight he wrapped his arms around me, my back against his chest.

I wanted so much to kiss his face. To hug his neck and have him be able feel it. I wanted so many things, but I knew we had to move at his pace.

"Lorna," He whispered, pulling me from my thoughts. "I still have to give you your gift."

I turned to watch him as he walked back to the dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a small box. "It isn't much." He explained turning to me.

I opened it slowly then lost my voice completely. It was a small silver ring. On top were two rubies that he had transformed into roses. Silver vines wrapped them together. A tear streaked slowly down my face.

"Oh Alphonse." I managed, "It's lovely." He took the ring from me and slipped it onto my right hand.

"I'll never stop loving you." He whispered, wrapping me up in his arms again.

Later that day I sat on my bed admiring the ring. Then I thought of the necklace I'd bought from the old woman. It was stuffed in my backpack. I had to dig around for a while before I found it. Looking at stone I hoped the woman was having as wonderful a Christmas as I was. Then I placed it in my dresser. I didn't feel like wearing it just now.

As I turned around Edward strolled into my room. "I'm glad you got Al the cat."

"What was the watch you gave Winry?" I asked, sitting down on the bed.

He took a seat on my desk. "I got it when I worked for the military." He explained. "Back when I was a State Alchemist. She's always wanted to take it apart and see the workmanship. I figured it'd make a good gift."

I nodded, thinking of just how happy it had made her. "So what'd Al give ya?"

Ed grinned, "A picture album of Winry. He'd transmuted a lot of the ones he remembered from when we were little."

I smiled. Al was so caring and thoughtful when it came to those he loved. He'd even made toys for the kids in town. We'd delivered them the week before.

"Well I guess we should see what they're planning for lunch." Ed jumped off the desk and looked at me. "Did you tell her about my leg?"

I shook my head, "Naw, she just knew."

He nodded. When it came to automail, Winry knew whether it was working perfectly or not.


	21. Chapter 21:Sorry and Starving

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Twenty One: Sorry and Starving**

Ed still wasn't happy about having the extra company. Al had tried to explain that he was okay with Nate coming. It didn't do much to cool Edward's temper though.

Nate arrived close to lunchtime the next day. In his hand he carried two packages.

"It's a cake." He told Winry, handing her the first box. "I wasn't sure what to bring."

She smiled and took it to the kitchen.

"I also brought you a gift." He said, handing me the second package. I noticed that Al was watching from the dinning room which was just out of Nate's line of sight.

"Thanks." I expressed, opening the box. Inside was a scarf and gloves. "I'll be using these." I smiled warmly.

"Hello." Al entered the room and held out a hand to Nate who took it smiling. "So you're one of Lorna's friends?"

He nodded, "We worked together inLakeside. She also lived next door."

I cringed; I hadn't mentioned he was that close a neighbor. But Al only nodded then ushered Nate into the dinning room. Duchess followed close behind.

"Winry what can I do to help?" I asked, walking into the kitchen and looking around. I didn't want to be alone with the men. I knew that since Ed was already in a bad mood it could become a war zone in no time.

"Well you can put the turkey on the table." She sated, pointing at it with a knife. As I moved to pick it up, Duchess jumped on the counter and was about to feast!

"No! This ain't for you." I scolded, setting her back on the floor. Then I took the bird into the dinning room.

"Nate was just telling us about how you helped him rearrange his apartment." Edward's voice was a little too honey coated.

I put down the platter and scowled. "I did?" I honestly couldn't remember having done anything like that.

"Sure, you remember. You came over and we moved the living room and bedroom furniture." Nate was smiling, "Then we went out to the bar."

I shook my head, "No, it couldn't have been me. I don't drink."

He frowned then brightened again, "Oh yeah, you're right." He turned to the brothers, "She and Lorna looked a lot alike… But what was her name?"

"It was…Samantha, or Sam, somethin like that." I looked to Al who didn't turn back to me. "Al, could you help me catch Duchess? She thinks we're cooking all this for her."

He got up and followed me into the kitchen. There sat the cat ready to pounce an unsuspecting pie. "Duchess." Al scolded, scooping her into his arms. "You'll have to stay upstairs."

I followed him into his room and closed the door behind me. "You're upset about Nate aren't you?"

Al stroked the cat softly. "That guy seems to know a lot about you."

He sat the cat down but I kept him from returning to the others. "He knows about my past, things any neighbor would know. Ask him my favorite flower or color. He wouldn't have a clue." I began fidgeting with my ring, upset with the way Al was acting.

"You're right." He said, putting a hand on my cheek, "But does he know about us?"

I frowned letting my hands drop to my sides, "I didn't think about telling him. I don't tell just anyone my business."

Al rubbed my cheek again. "Maybe you should tell him."

I nodded then stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. It seemed as though I could feel him smiling.

We walked downstairs and I went back to helping Winry get everything ready.

I pulled out five plates without thinking.

"Aren't you going to eat with us Al?" Nate asked, after the prayer had been said.

Al shook his head but didn't try to explain. "We'll be eating later." I claimed, not bothering to fill my plate.

Nate gave me a questioning look but began to eat with the others.

I placed a hand on my stomach, kicking myself mentally for inviting him here. _'I should-a known better. Al doesn't eat in front of anyone.'_

The meal ended after what seemed like an eternity.

When Nate started to leave I walked him to the end of the drive. "Al seems strange Lorna. Are you sure you're okay here?"

I was irritated by his first remark but warmed by the second. "Well I guess I can't tell through rose colored glasses."

"What?" He questioned.

"Ya know, the rose colored glasses of love." I smiled.

"You're in love with Al?" Nate seemed shocked.

I nodded as we reached the end of the driveway. "Yeah, so please don't say anything that'd hurt him."

Nate nodded then kissed my hand farewell.

"He kissed you!" Edward stormed, closing the door and locking it behind me.

I shrugged off my jacket. "It's the kind of thing gentlemen do Ed. It's ain't a big deal."

"I don't like it." Ed vented as we walked into the living room, where Al and Winry were waiting.

"That's between him, Al, and me." I countered coldly. "If Al doesn't want him to I won't let him next time."

"Doesn't want him to what?" Al asked as I took a seat beside him.

"That jerk kissed her!" Ed growled down at me.

"On the hand." I contended. "It was the sort of kiss goodbye a gentleman would give."

Winry was now pulling Ed from the room. She knew this could get out of hand quickly and seemed to want to put at least one gun out of commission. She closed the doors as she went.

"You did tell him… Didn't you?" Al was trying hard not to be suspicious.

"I told him Al." I answered, leaning against his armor. "It's just something some people do in part of our world."

"So, he comes from your old world?" Al's voice seemed to be quivering.

Darn it, why was I letting this guy come between us? "Yeah Al, but what difference does it make?"

"Then he knows about your other world, its history and such." He paused momentarily. "I don't know anything other than what you've told me."

I sighed heavily, "If you found someone from your world would you leave me?"

Al looped an arm around me then bent down and whispered, "Never."

Another month passed slowly by. I saw Nate a few times by chance in town, but didn't try to uphold the friendship. It was too hard for Al, and I didn't want to do anything that would hurt him.

Duchess had taken to following Al everywhere he went. Unless he was sitting down doing something. When he'd get up she'd be back at his side. The only place she didn't tail him was outside. She seemed to hate the cold and refused to go out.


	22. Chapter 22: The Cold Walk

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Cold Walk**

It was on cold day that we decided to go walking out in the country. The world was still dressed in white, though not as thickly. There seemed to be no one around for miles. We'd found a path through some woods and started following it. The day was nice and quiet.

"Winry said you wanted to talk." I coxed Al, my hands in my pockets. I'd forgotten to wear gloves.

"I did. I mean we need to." He grew silent again. Today he seemed to be having a hard time finding the right words.

I decided to break the silence, "We've been walking a while now. If ya don't wanna tell me…"

He shook his head. "It isn't that I don't want to tell you." He looked at the ground again.

We walked on for a while without saying anything. I was starting to get cold but didn't complain. I had a feeling he wanted to tell me what had happened when he and Ed had tried to bring their mother back. My willpower kept me going.

Then without warning we hit an icy patch. I slipped and fell. Al tried to catch me but ended up falling too. He slid across the ground and hit a small tree with such force that a loud crack rang through the forest. The branches shook, instantly dumping enough snow that it covered him completely.

"Al!" I scrambled to my feet, trying hard not to fall again. I began to dig at the snow. I was terrified for him. _'What if he's hurt? What if the tree breaks on through and falls on him?'_

When he finally sat up I gasped. His helmet had come off, revealing the truth. I fell back onto the ground in shock, staring at him.

"Lorna?" He questioned worriedly. Quickly finding his helmet, he put it back in place.

"Not there." I uttered shaking my head. "You're not there."

Under that helmet, the armor had been empty.

"Lorna please." The shell reached out for me but I stood and backed away frightened.

"No, no, this isn't real." My mind was screaming at my feet to run but my heart wouldn't let them.

"What are you?" I managed slowly.

It quit reaching, letting the arm fall. "I'm… Brother…" The armor shook it's helmet solemnly.

"Are you a poltergeist? Some sort of ghost?" I quivered as the thoughts passed over my lips.

"No, not exactly." The helmet looked up at me.

I held my ground trying to keep my composure. Then I heard it, the crack of the tree finally breaking through.

"No!" The armor yelled shoving me out of the way.

I hit the earth hard but was only bruised a little. I looked to the suit that was now pinned under the tree. It didn't try to move.

"Get up." I whispered.

It didn't respond.

"Get up!" My voice yelled loudly.

It moved, the helmet looking up at me.

"Get up." I ordered, my voice forceful with pain and anguish.

The suit obeyed pushing the small tree aside. The back plate of the armor was dinted where the tree had landed.

"What are you?" My voice quivered but I stood firm.

"Brother attached my soul to this armor." It answered, "When we tried to bring back mother, Brother lost his leg and I lost my body." It's voice broke, "He gave his arm to bind my soul to this suit."

I wanted to scream, wanted to cry. I wanted to kick myself for having fallen in love with an empty suit of armor!

_"What if I'm not human?" _Al's voice came back to me from the past. _"Perhaps you're wrong and all I am is this armor."_

He had tried to tell me then, but I hadn't understood. I had told him that, _"No armor can contain such a wonderful soul and not be human."_

My own words were now cutting into my heart. _'But what of a soul without a body?' _I thought.

"Lorna." The armor called me back from my thoughts. "I was trying to tell you." It didn't move toward me but only reached out a little.

I started to turn my head away but stopped. Wasn't this still Al? Didn't he still hold my heart?

"So then you're dead, aren't you?" My voice was harsh.

"No." It uttered. "I'm still alive, just…"

"Just what? You don't have a body!" I was screaming now.

The armor shook its' helmet, "I am alive Lorna. I never crossed over. I can still be killed."

I glared at it. "How? Your heart can't stop. Your brain won't stop functioning. How are you supposed to die if ya ain't alive to begin with?"

The suit stayed quiet for a moment. "I… my seal, if it's broken… I'll die." The armor removed the helmet and pointed to what appeared to be an alchemy circle drawn within.

'_So that holds him here. That little circle?' _My mind refused to comprehend this.

It moved to put the helmet back in place.

"How do I know you aren't just some sort of machine?" My heart was screaming at me but my mind was in control, "Maybe Winry made you. Perhaps you're just another form of automail."

The armor took a step backward.

"Or maybe," My heart took over, "maybe you're right." My head bowed, consenting defeat. I didn't know what he was.

"Lorna?" It was reaching for me again.

I shook my head. "I have to head back." It was getting colder so I turned to go, limping a little.

"Do you want me to carry you?" It called softly.

"No." I couldn't deal with him… it… whatever was following me.

I wasn't sure if it was Alphonse, human, love of my life, or just a suit of armor, empty, cold, unreal.

Tears seemed too trivial for the moment. I was too overwhelmed for them to fall.

The suit followed behind me slowly. The clanking sound the metal made was sickening.

_'He didn't tell me. In all this time he didn't tell me.'_

My heart pleaded with me to go back to him, but logic said he'd lied to me. That it didn't deserve my comfort.

In all the anatomy and biology books I'd studied back home I never once came across anything that covered something like this. What did it take to be human? Shouldn't bones and skin count for something?

I stopped walking and it paused behind me. I turned to look at the suit again. Wasn't this the man I loved? Wasn't I hoping just yesterday marry Al?

_'But you can't marry armor.'_ Logic told me, _'You can't have children with an empty suit.' _Did I even want children? Sure, maybe someday. But the thought hadn't crossed my mind recently.

I fell to my hands and knees as the sobs finally broke through. The armor moved toward me and knelt down. I felt its cold gauntlet on my back.

"Please don't." It pleaded softly.

I shook my head. I wanted to move away. To get up and run as fast as I could from this empty shell that had held so much of my dreams. But something deep within my heart held me there.

"Lorna, I'm sorry." The armor whispered.

I couldn't look at it. I just couldn't face it now that I knew there was no one inside. There were no eyes to look into mine, no heart beating softly. "I'm sorry." It repeated.

I nodded, then rose and wiped my eyes with my freezing hands. I still didn't look at it, just turned and started walking back home again.

_'Home? It isn't really my home anymore, is it?' _The thought crossed my mind that both Winry and Ed had known. Yet neither of them had bothered to tell me. That was why Winry had given me strange looks when I put back plates of food for Al. He couldn't eat; he had no stomach, no need.

Then I thought back to what Edward had said so many months ago, back in the library, _"He said he kissed her. Him, Al kissing her!"_

I turned to glare up into those hollow eyes. "Who exactly did you kiss?" My voice was cold.

"What do you mean?" The suit asked innocently.

"Edward told Winry you kissed someone." I accused, "How is that possible since you have no lips?"

The armor took a step back, "I…"

"Who!" I wanted an answer, not more silence.

"You Lorna. I kissed you in the dream world." The armor sounded so betrayed now.

"Dream world? How's that possible?" It was, in retrospect, a stupid question to ask bodiless armor.

"I'm not sure how it happened." The suit explained, "When you first came I started to dream. I'd see you in a field surrounded with woods, but I was only able to watch."

I glared at the armor as it spoke. "Then, when you fell asleep next to me on the couch, I found myself in the dream with you. It was the first time I'd felt anything since being trapped in this body."

It moved toward me but I stepped back. Its' arms fell loose at its' sides. "I kissed you on your head remember? Then later, the day we put up the Christmas tree, we kissed on the lips."

"And that's why ya didn't want me to fall asleep when I was sick." I spoke the words aloud without realizing it.

The armor nodded, "I was afraid you would have died."

A pang struck my heart, but then rage took over, "You've known the dreams were real all this time and didn't tell me?" It didn't answer. "You should-a said something sooner." I stated, then began walking again.


	23. Chapter 23: The War Within

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Twenty Three: The War Within**

_'The kisses were real. The love was real.'_

I shook my head, '_No it's a game he's been playing with my heart.'_ I looked up at the sky.

_'Then let him keep playing.' _My heart begged.

_'No, I'm not a toy. He… It can't just use me like that!_'

My mind and heart were at war with one another. I wasn't a game piece to be moved at the player's will.

_'My knight in shining armor.'_ My mind scoffed, '_And there isn't event a knight inside. I would only get the armor.'_

I glanced over my shoulder. The suit was following with its' head down.

_'Go to him.'_ My heart cried. _'He needs you.'_

Another tear rolled down my face. '_No, he ain't even real.'_

My thoughts went back to the old story, '_Beauty loved the beast, and he wasn't human.'_

Tears began to pour like rain, _'But she'd known from the start.'_

My heart spoke up again, '_The soul is what sets humans apart from the animals of the world.'_ I'd heard that somewhere in church. But they'd never covered what a soul without a body was. _'Perhaps that's enough to make him human.'_

My logical side was ready to contest this. _'No. A living organism must; be able to sense changes in the environment, grow, and develop. Lastly it must be able to reproduce, or else there would be no continuation of the species.'_ That had been drilled into our class by the anatomy teacher. Al, or rather that armor, couldn't do any of those things.

_'That only makes something alive, it doesn't make it human._' My heart argued.

My head was starting to ache. It seemed that I was being split in two. One half was controlled by love and the other by logic.

Absent mindedly I reached to my twist my ring. I looked down, to my horror one of the roses had broken off. _'Perhaps in the fall?'_

I stopped walking and looked back to the woods which were now far in the distance. The armor also turned to look.

"I lost it." I whispered, knowing I'd never be able to find it again.

The suit turned to me, "What did you lose?"

I held up my hand to let it see the ring. It studied the rubies for a moment then said, "I can fix it, when we get back to the house."

I nodded, then turned and began walking again. '_He isn't dead.'_ My heart told me. _'But he may as well be.'_ My logical side could really be pessimistic at times.

We made it back to the house only a few hours before sunset.

"Back so soon?" Edward joked as I climbed the stairs.

I didn't answer, just went into my room and closed the door. I leaned back against it wearily.

"What happened?" I heard Ed ask.

"I fell and hit a tree." It was Al's broken voice that spoke now. "My helmet came off."

There was a long pause. "She took it badly?" His brother questioned.

Al must have nodded because I didn't hear his response.

I moved to the closet and took out my backpack. I stuffed my papers inside as the tears poured down. I had to get away for a while, had to think.

Next I grabbed my suitcase and started throwing clothes in it. I reached in the top drawer and pulled some out quickly.

Hearing a small clank, I turned to see the red stone lying on the floor. I picked up the necklace and put it on tucking it under my shirt.

Looking around the room again I saw the statue of Al that Winry had made. I frowned deeply but shoved it in the bag. The flowers Winry and Ed had made just fit into my suitcase. I threw the blanket over my shoulder.

_'That's everything.'_ I thought, giving the room another once over. I didn't have room for the bathroom supplies. I'd buy new, just as I always had. With my boots on my feet and my running shoes in my backpack I was ready to go. I'd buy the things for summer after it warmed up again.

I turned to leave the room. Winry stood in the doorway. "Where are you going?" Her voice quivered.

"I gotta go. I need time to think." I wasn't sure what to do next. She had been a friend but in a way betrayed me. "I'll call, when I find a place." I hugged her neck as she started crying.

"Please don't go. You and Al can work things out." She sobbed not letting me go.

"No, not here. I gotta be alone for a while. Get my thoughts together." I pulled away. "I promise I'll call."

With that I moved past her and walked downstairs. Ed was standing by the front door.

There was a fire in his eyes I'd never seen before. "So that's it? You just break Al's heart and leave?"

"Don't you think I'm hurting too?" I forced, holding back tears, "I've been here how long? And none of you ever once bothered to say a thing!"

"He needs you!" Ed had his hands gripping my arms tightly. "You can't leave him now!"

"I have to think Ed." I wanted so much to slap him hard, for not understanding. "My world's been torn down in one day! I need time to think. Then I'll come back and we'll talk."

Ed shook his head, "Fine go, but don't expect to just come walking back into this house like nothing happened. Don't think I care about what happens to you because I don't!" He was bluffing now, I could tell, trying to trick me into staying.

Out of compassion or bullheadedness I couldn't say, but I hugged him. "I'll be back." I whispered turning loose and walking out the door.

I stopped a moment seeing Al standing there looking out over the yard. "You won't be back Lorna." He said softly. "But I still love you."

I couldn't find the words I needed. Couldn't tell him what I'd told the others. "I'll call." Was all I could say.

I walked away from that house with a broken heart. All my hopes for the future were now a pile of dust under my feet. I got on the train and headed back toLakeside. It was a large city, and I could lose myself there.


	24. Chapter 24: Painful Past and Present

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Twenty Four: Painful Past and Percent**

When I made it to the metropolis I went back to my old apartment building. Even if they didn't have any available they'd know where I could find one.

They did have a small place on the second floor.

I walked in to the apartment exhausted. I hadn't slept since the night before I'd found out about Al. The past occupant had left a broken table and chair, but that was all. I shut the door and locked it.

Throwing down my stuff, I ran into the bathroom. I felt sick, like I always had when I got really upset.

That night I laid on the floor with only Ed's blanket for comfort. I took out the statue of Al and ran my finger across the edges.

_'He isn't even real.' _I thought the tears coming back to me.

As I began to fall asleep the stone around my neck seemed to glow.

During the night I saw visions of what Ed and Al had done. I watched as Al was taken from his brother. Saw Edward draw the circle in the armor with his own blood. Winry had been a child then too. Her grandmother had been the one to create Ed's automail.

Edward had joined the military to find out about the Philosopher's Stone. Alphonse followed him, faithful all the way. Then I saw Al questioning his own humanity.

_"No!"_ I screamed out to Al in the dream, but he didn't hear me. He ran from his brother, believing himself to be a fake. He'd been hurt so badly. Still out of faith and love they managed to work things out.

Edward carried the weight of their actions on his shoulders. It followed him like a dark shadow. Al tried hard to be happy, to live a normal life. He watched his brother sleep. Watched Winry grow and change.

The two brothers saw things I could never have imagined. Horrors no youth should have to deal with. But they stood together, trying to brave the lives they'd made for themselves.

As I woke the dreams seemed distance. I couldn't remember most of them, only that they had been about Alphonse and Edward. I got up and decided to start a new life. I had to, or I'd break down again.

Another month came and went. I felt as if time were creeping along at the speed of a snail. I'd called Winry to tell her I'd found a place. She'd pleaded for me to talk with Al but I refused her. "I still need to think." I'd told her. And now, a month later, I was still confused.

"Lorna baby there you are!" I forced a smile asChadwalked up the street. "I missed you yesterday." He took me into his arms and kissed me.

I tried to kiss back but found my mind wandering through the dreams I'd shared with Al.

"Hey, I just needed some time alone." My smile was a complete fake.

"I can come over if you want some cheering up." He offered looping a hand around my waist and leading me down the street. I nodded.

Back at my place we stood in the living room. "Come on honey, we've been together two weeks. You need to loosen up."

Chadhad his arms around me and I could smell where he'd been drinking again.

"You know I'm waiting for marriage." I pushed him back. _'Why did I think I needed a real man?' _

"Look darling there's plenty of women out there." He pulled me into another kiss. My eyes were looking at the statue of Al. I missed him so much.

I pushedChadback again. "I told you no!"

"Look girl, you're trying my patience." He grabbed my arms and slammed me against a wall.

I squirmed, "Let go!"

He shook his head and leaned in close to kiss me. I bit his lip, hard.

"Damn it girl!" He threw me onto the ground. "Fine! You better ready by tonight cuz I'm gonna be back!" He kicked me hard in the side before leaving. He slammed the door behind him causing a picture to jump off the wall.

Tears streaked down my face. I had to get away, and quickly. '_But where to go?'_ I stood trying not to throw up.

I grabbed my backpack and threw in the statue of Al and my flowers. I packed my writing and artwork but left everything else. I started down the stairs. Remembering the blanket I almost turned back but decided it wasn't worth it. I had to leave!

The stone necklace bounced against my chest. Outside it was staring to get warmer and I only needed a light jacket. I went down to the office and turned in the key.

"But why do you have to go Lorna?" The owner asked worried.

"Family emergency. I've gotta go to them." I explained, then turned and left.

_'Family. That's it. I can go back home. Back to Al._' My heart was pounding as I ran to the train station. My side ached but I didn't slow down.

I knew better than to try and go to the connections. When he'd first shown an interest in me he was wearing a business suit and tie. It was just a cover for his real job. My nice guy turned into a nightmare overnight.

His business didn't reach beyond the city, so I'd be safe in the country. Besides home was days away, he didn't know my past and wouldn't be able to find me. At least, that's what I hoped.


	25. Chapter 25: You Can't Go Home Again

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Twenty Five: You Can't Go Home Again…**

On the train I started thinking about what all I'd said to Al. A month had passed since I'd left. What would he think of me now? How would he react to what I'd gotten into? No, I wouldn't tell him. I'd get to town and rent a room somewhere, and then I'd try to work things out.

As the train pulled to a stop, my insides ached. I'd found that there was a large bruise whereChadhad kicked me. My back was also red where I'd hit the wall and floor. My body hurt all over.

I looked out the window and then stood. Everything I owned was now contained in my backpack. The one thing I didn't own anymore, that was already here, was my heart. Al still held that.

I walked off the train and out into the sunshine. My hair was a mess and my head spun. I stumbled to a hotel to check in.

"There's no drinking in the rooms." The owner asserted glaring at me sternly. I only nodded. "How will you be paying?"

I reached into my wallet. To my horror I realized I had no cash. "I… I can't." I was ready to cry.

"Maybe next time you should stay out of the bars. Next please!" I tuned away from the counter with a heavy heart. I'd spent most of my money on the train tickets. Now what was I supposed to do?

I walked until I found my self in front of Mrs. Yourth's house. I knocked lightly, hoping she was home.

She opened the door smiling, but when she realized who I was she frowned. "You can't come in."

I looked at her with broken eyes. "But…"

"You hurt Al. How could you do that Lorna? He used to be so happy, so helpful. Now no one sees him any more." She shook her head, then closed the door.

I tried several other people I knew but got the same response and Nate had moved on. No one knew why I'd run out on him but everyone seemed to despise me.

_'I've got no home now.' _ My heart sank. _'Maybe I should-a stayed and let Chad kill me.'_

I began walking, not sure where I was going. If the people of the town were so mad at me then Edward must hate me. I didn't want to think about what Al must feel toward me.

As I walked the sun sank. I didn't care anymore where I was going. It didn't seem to make any difference.

I looked up and saw my old home. The lights were all on, just as they had been when I had come home for Christmas. I could see Ed in his study looking through books. I could hear Winry out back working on something. But there was no sign of Al.

_'I can't go there. They'll hate me.' _I could take it if the town turned me away. I could have stood through being screamed at by Ed, or even a lecture from Winry. But I wouldn't be able to live if Al hated me.

I shook my head and sat down, just watching the house. Slowly, over time, the lights were shut off and the noises stopped. Everything went still.

I got up and walked to the front steps. Taking off the ring I sat it on the top step. Beside that I put the flowers Winry and Ed had made. Lastly I sat down the statue of Al. These things didn't belong to me anymore. I didn't have a right to keep them.

I walked around to the back of the house and looked up. There was a light on in my window. _'It isn't my window anymore.' _I thought sorrowfully.

I turned my back and began walking. Again I'd have start anew. This time I had nothing. No job, no money, no food, nothing.

'_I won't love again.' _I thought. _'How can I when Alphonse holds my heart?' _

I walked until I could go no further. My side hurt badly. Breathing was now painful. I collapsed onto the ground. As I did, I saw a flash of light. _'So there is a light at the end.' _My mind then went blank as the darkness captured me.


	26. Chapter 26: Perhaps You Can

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Twenty Six: Perhaps You Can**

I woke up in the dream world. I hadn't been there since I'd left for the city. Now it was dark and cold. The snow was gone but the grass hadn't returned. Even the old tree was dead. All that stood was its weathering trunk.

_'I guess I'm in hell. Of course, I shouldn't expect to go to heaven after hurting a guy like Al.'_

I couldn't weep. My eyes were dry and my heart was gone. The soul than had once written poetry was dead.

_'God, if you're listening, take care of Al.' _

It felt like I'd come to the end of a long hard road only to find nothing waiting for me in the end. No speeches would be made in my honor. No one cared about Lorna McNeel. I would be forgotten, was one of a crowd, one of many. I was meaningless in the eyes of all around me, worthless, in my own eyes.

I drew my legs up in front of me and clasped my arms around them. My head lay against my knees. Slowly, tears began to fall, not for myself but for Al, whom I had hurt so badly.

"Lorna?" I didn't look up. I was in hell and knew my mind would play tricks on me.

"Lorna? What are you doing here?" The voice was soft and gentle.

"I belong here." I sobbed, "I deserve to be in hell."

A warm hand stroked my back soothingly. "You're not dead." It whispered.

I shook my head, still refusing to look up. "Yes I am."

"No." It said, "You're not."

I felt someone kiss my head softly. Still I refused to move. Then they kissed my shoulder. I couldn't move; if I did this person would be gone.

A hand gently stroked my hair. "I love you." The voice whispered.

Slowly I raised my head. There he was, kneeling beside me, a soft smile on his face.

I buried my head again. I couldn't face him, not now, not ever. I was supposed to be dead, supposed to pay for my mistakes.

His hand moved and found its way under my chin. He lifted my head and kissed my lips.

I quivered slightly. "But… Oh Alphonse I'm so sorry!" I began to cry. I didn't dare touch him. He'd pull away from me, as I had him.

To my surprise he slowly embraced me in a warm hug. "Hush now, it's okay."

I felt the pain in my side again but ignored it, "Al, please forgive me."

"I will, if you forgive me." He kissed my head again.

I nodded then the pain hit with great force. "Oh!"

Al moved to look at me concerned. "Lorna?"

I cried out in pain. "Please, help me."

He nodded. "I have to go back to the real world. But I'll find you."

I nodded; he kissed me again and then was gone.

I laid there in pain for what seemed like an eternity. "Please hurry Al." I pleaded.

"What makes you think he's gonna come back?" My eyes feel upon a version of myself. She stood over me with a glare in her eye. I'd known her all my life. She was the demon that whispered in my ear.

"He ain't stupid enough to come back to you." She sneered.

I shook my head, "He'll come. He said he would."

"No," She laughed, "He's a saint and you're nothing but worthless scum. He only told you what you wanted to hear. Now you'll die, all alone."

Tears ran down my face. "I'm not gonna die. You just want me to give up."

"What does it matter if he comes back? He ain't real." She smiled. "That thing lied to you. It's just a puppet controlled by Edward."

I shook my head, "No Ed doesn't control Al. He's a person all his own."

My own eyes glared back at me. "Is he? How do you even know there's a soul in that suit? Did you see one?"

It was true, I hadn't seen one. There'd been nothing but the blood circle. "But I felt one."

"You felt one." She mocked me. "You deserve a guy likeChad!"

"No." I whispered. "Al!" I called.

The demon laughed. "He can't save you! You pushed him away!"

I shook my head. "No, he'll come back."

"Ha!" She exclaimed, "You honestly believe that? After the way you treated him?"

"You said he wasn't real." I countered.

"Oh he's real enough." She grinned wickedly, "And you crushed his heart. Destroyed the man you loved."

Why was I still here? Shouldn't Al have found me by now? Wasn't he coming to my rescue?

"You're just trying to break my spirit!" I yelled at my counterpart. "You only say what you think will hurt me."

"It ain't exactly hard." Her voice was somber. "Only a little more and you won't be here when he does arrive."

_'Darn it Al hurry!'_ I begged silently. '_I'm so tired.'_

"Sleep." The demon hissed.

No, I couldn't or I'd be lost forever.

The rain began to pour around me. It was cold and felt hard when it fell against me. My chest ached and my stomach groaned.

Everything began to fade.

"Sleep." She hissed again.

Gradually, the world began to go dark.

_'Sorry Al.' _I apologized silently; closing my eyes and letting the darkness consume me.

"Lorna?" I could hear Al's voice.

The darkness around me was the real world. It was raining and the only light was the one in Al's hand.

"Did I die?" I questioned as the sound of his armor came closer.

My eyes closed again before I felt him lift me into his arms. "What happened?"

I blinked and looked up at him, "I shouldn't-a left." Was all I could bring myself to say.

He began walking through the rain slowly, careful not to slip. I closed my eyes and listened to the clanking as he moved.

Memories came flooding back. The dream I'd had surfaced, Al as a boy following Edward's lead as they tried to resurrect their dead mother. The boys' father had left long before.

I watched again as Al lost his body and Edward gave an arm to attach his brother's soul to the armor. Watched their quest for the elusive stone.

Once, while they both sat, broken from a battle, Edward's mind seemed to be thinking of how stupid they must seem to others. Al reminded him that at least they were alive. Ed seemed so broken inside, but his brother had tried to keep him from depression.

Al was real, he'd been through a lot, and I'd only added to his pain. Now I agreed with Ed, they were alive.

"Al," I whispered, "I'm sorry for doubting you."

There was a long silence. "It's alright, I doubt myself sometimes."

I reached up with a weary hand, "How can you?"

He looked down at me, "I can't feel Lorna. Can't smell can't taste. I wondered once if Brother had programmed my memories."

My heart broke, "But you wouldn't have thought that if that murderer hadn't put the idea in your head. You were starting to forget cuz you'd been so young when your mother died. Most people don't remember that far back."

Al stopped walking and looked at me, "How do you know that? I never told you." He didn't seem upset, just confused.

"A dream." I told him. "I watched you and Edward. I saw ya'll try and bring your mother back. You followed your brother to Central when he went to join the military. You even passed the test, coulda gotten in too."

Al shook his head but listened. "Remember, when that guy with the scar almost killed Ed? He'd offered his life for yours. You reminded him that a life didn't equal a life. You told him you didn't want that. Well after the other man saved Ed you said that that at least ya'll were alive. I believe that now, both of you are alive, both of you are human."

I quit speaking and closed my eyes. "You've had such a hard life Al, and I only hurt you more."

"No," Alphonse whispered, "You came back."

He started walking again. All was silent except for the rain and the clanking of his metal.

_'I love this armor.' _I thought silently.


	27. Chapter 27: Big Brother

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Big Brother**

"How does she know all that?" Ed's voice was outside my door. I'd woken the next day, still in pain. Al had brought me through the back door, then upstairs and tucked me in.

"She had a dream Brother." Al tried to explain.

"But how could she dream what really happened?" Ed sounded as though he didn't believe what he was hearing.

I tried to sit up but found the pain was too much. "Ed." I called as loudly as my chest would allow.

The door flew open and he rushed in. "What happened?" Edward looked mad, though not as much as I'd expected. "We found the gifts we'd given you on the front steps this morning."

"I… didn't think you'd want me to have them… after what I did." Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Why didn't you come in?" His arms were crossed.

Al stood in the doorway and I could see Winry behind him.

"I didn't know if ya'll would want me here." I wiped away the tears quickly.

Ed turned to the door, "Out!" They both obeyed the order, closing the door.

He looked back at me, "You come here, win Al's heart. Make him live like a normal person forcing me to like you."

I opened my mouth to say something but he put a hand over it. "Then you find out the truth, leave, only calling once which broke his heart. Now you come back, return what we gave you without so much as a word and leave again. You don't even make it a mile without collapsing causing Al to have to find you and bring you back."

He paused for a moment, "Now Al's got his hopes up again. What do you plan on doing next?"

I looked at him trying to find the words. "I love Al. I'll do whatever he wants me to." My voice broke as I continued, "If he wants me to leave I'll go and never come back."

Edward took a seat on the side of the bed. "Is that what you really want? To stay here knowing the two of you can never marry, never have children. Are you willing to give up so much for him?" He paused, "You can't keep changing your mind. If you leave again it could destroy him."

I moved my hand to grasp Ed's real one, "That's what I want, to stay here by him, like you and Winry have. To stand beside him, let him know he's loved."

A sad smile crossed Ed's face. "Then you'd better keep this." He whispered barely auditable. He took my hand and slipped the rose ring back on my finger. "I didn't tell Al you left it."

Ed leaned down and hugged my neck. I winced as the pain returned.

"What happened?" He frowned.

I turned my head away. I didn't want to tell him what I'd gotten myself into. It was too painful.

"Look." He ordered moving my chin with his hand, "If you're going to be my sister you can't keep secrets from me."

I smiled, "Sister?"

"Yeah," He confirmed, "If you're going to be the love of Al's life that makes you my sister. Now what happened?"

My eyes shut for a moment before I began, "A guy, atLakeside."

Edward glared so I continued, "We were going out and he wanted to… I wouldn't let him and he got mad."

"What's his name?" Ed demanded.

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter. I got away, that's enough."

"I need a name." His voice was cold with anger, not aimed at me, but toward the man who'd hurt me.

"No." I begged, "He's got too many connections. Please Ed, he doesn't know where I am now. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Edward stared at me hard, "You'll tell me, if he comes here?"

I smiled, "Alright big brother, I'll let ya know."

He grinned then stood and went to the door quietly. "You two hear all that?" Ed opened the door.

There was Al and Winry listening in. "Uh, yeah Ed." Winry stood straightening her shirt. Then she looked at me with a warm smile. "Nice to have you home again.

Edward led her downstairs as Al walked in and closed the door.

"You'll stay?" He asked stroking my hair.

"As long as you'll let me." I whispered.

Alphonse fixed my ring later that night. It didn't take much time for my heart to heal as well. It had been strained, but with Al close by it healed.

Having to stay in bed didn't agree with me. After a few days I'd grown fidgety. Edward wouldn't allow Al to stay in my room at night. He said it looked bad. In truth I think he just didn't like the idea of not being able to watch us. He was wary of his younger brother's heart, especially since Al forgave me without a second thought.

That meant that my dream world was lonely. Without Alphonse there it had become as boring as my room. Yet he was close enough that he could watch me in the dreams. I was careful not to act too down or upset; afraid it would make him worry.


	28. Chapter 28: Hope

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Hope**

Al was sitting with me in my room chatting. Duchess sat on his lap. I was still confined to the bed. Edward came in, holding a book. "Listen, this says that he was able to make a stone similar to the one in our world!"

"Who?" I queried. I hadn't been reading the journals with the brothers and had no clue what they were about.

"He never gives his name. Apparently it was all done in secret. People didn't want him to try and make a philosopher's stone." Ed explained still looking at the book.

"But Brother, wouldn't that require human sacrifice, like in our world?" I could hear the worry in Al's voice as he spoke.

Ed shook his head, "No, because it's not the real deal. This one doesn't even have to use alchemy. The writer was from a world without the science but wanted to be able to perform it. That's why he made the stone."

I listened, wary of what this could mean. _'Maybe they'll go on another quest, leave Winry and me behind.'_

Edward was still glancing through the pages, "But I can't figure out what he ultimately did with it. I think he may have died before being able to use it."

"Equivalent exchange." Alphonse murmured causing his brother to look up. "In the end, he gave his life for it."

We all stayed quiet for a moment. It was a sad realization, the completion of a work only to be taken before reaping its benefits.

"What's it look like?" I wondered absentmindedly.

Ed turned to me, "Look like? Well, the original was a red stone. I suppose his would probably be red too."

I nodded then a thought struck me. "Alphonse, how were you able to come to the dream world? Ya know, the night you found me."

He turned to me, "I'm not really sure. I was sitting in here at your desk. For some reason I nodded off and found myself there with you."

His brother looked at me questioningly, "What are you thinking? That it could be here, in the house somewhere?"

I shook my head, "Who would it work for?"

Edward's face fell, "Mostly for people who couldn't use alchemy. It wouldn't have responded to Al without the use of an alchemic array."

"No," I started, "But it coulda responded to me."

The brothers both watched me, not following my thinking. I turned and lifted the corner of the mattress. There it was, right where I had left it. I pulled the stone out slowly then dangled it on the chain before me. Edward's eyes grew large.

"I was wearing it, that night." I held it out for Ed to take.

He turned it over in his hand slowly. "But where did you get it? Was it in the attic?"

I shook my head, "No, when I went to get Christmas gifts, a lady was trying to sell it at the pawn shop. The guy behind the counter claimed it wasn't real, that he didn't know what it was." Ed was still gazing at it as I continued. "She was an older woman, said her husband had given it to her."

Now Edward looked up at me, "This could be it. Look at the inscription."

He held it out to me. On the clasp, so small I could barely read it were the words, "New WorldPhilosopher's Stone" I read aloud. "But how's it work?"

"It can help you." Al laid a hand on my shoulder, "In things like, well having me come to you when you were hurt. It probably kept you alive too."

I nodded then thought back, "Do ya think it could have… shown me ya'lls past too?"

"Were you wearing it that night?" Ed had turned his attention back to us. I nodded. "Then, yes, it probably did."

He handed the stone back to me. "But can I make it work? For what I want?"

Edward looked at me thoughtfully, "Why?"

"Well, Winry said that with the other stone ya'll could get your bodies back." I paused a moment. "Could this one help you do that?"

Al moved his hand along my back, "Brother?"

Ed was staring at the gem, and then shook his head. "No, it's too risky."

I sighed deeply. "For who?"

Al's hand stopped moving. "For all three of us. This stone may still require some form of equivalent trade."

I looked up at him and touched his face, "Who'd it take it from?"

Edward moved to take the stone from me but I held it tightly. "It could hurt you Lorna. Al and I already have to live with what we've done. You don't need to be our next casualty."

I scowled, "But if it'd help ya'll…"

Al's hand came up and pressed against my lips. "No, Brother is right. We did this to ourselves."

The room grew quiet. Winry had been listening from the hallway. Now she moved to look through the doorway. "I'd be willing, to try." She whispered.

Edward jumped, he hadn't realized she was there. He turned on her with worry, "No! It isn't up for discussion. You girls aren't going to do anything that would risk yourselves."

"I would, if it'll help." My eyes were locked with hers.

We both loved these two brothers very much. The will of a woman in love is a strong thing. Between the two of us, we could have taken on anything.

"No." Al grabbed the jewel out of my hand quickly. "We can't let you do that."

"But we're a family!" Winry yelled, "That's what we're supposed to do!"

Ed moved to hold onto her but she backed away. He hung his head and sighed, "We lost mother, Al and I don't want to lose either of you."

A pain struck my heart. _'They're afraid it wouldn't work, that we'd be killed.' _

"I'm sorry." I whispered to Al. "We weren't thinking."

Winry had tears in her eyes as she looked at me.

"We need to talk." I told her. The boys took the hint and left the room. Al held tightly to the stone.

"Winry, they're afraid of losing us." I motioned for her to sit next to me. "What if it didn't work and they stayed as they are… but lost us?"

She hung her head, "I want so much to help them."

I put an arm around her. "I do too, but we can't push the subject. Maybe later, after Ed's figured out how the thing works, we can try talking to them again."

Winry nodded and hugged my neck. We'd become like sisters. As she had said, we were family. Not the kind that you're born into, but rather the kind that is created by chance and good fortune.


	29. Chapter 29: A Woman's Unwavering Love

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Twenty Nine: A Woman's Unwavering Love**

That night I managed to stand up beside the bed. My insides felt as though they were falling apart. I stumbled across the room to the doorway. Looking out I found that the house was dark. Everyone was asleep.

Slowly I made my way to Edward's study. I knew that if Al heard me he'd fuss about my being out of bed. I tried hard not to make any sounds.

When I made it to the desk I leaned against it, trying hard to catch my breath. _'Where's those books?' _

I opened the curtain to let the moonlight in. Luckily the night was clear and the moon shown brightly.

Glancing at the desk I saw where Edward had been looking through one of the books he'd found the day before. This one was a diary. I read the words silently to myself.

_"I have finally done it. I've created a replica of the philosopher's stone. I think perhaps it could be used for the betterment of mankind. However I fear my life may be in danger._

_"Some of the men from the world of Alchemy want to try and purify its powers. This can only be done using human lives in the ingredients. I fear for my wife. She has stood by me all these many years, never questioning my work. I know I have been hard on her, but still she stands by me. The love of a woman is an indomitable force, not to be taken lightly."_

_"I fear that equivalent trade still plays a part in how the stone works. It seems to drain my energy when I try to use it in my own way. Yet it acts of its own accord at times. I find that it will glow forcing me to partake in what it deems necessary. While this has only happened once to myself I believe it has dabbled in the life of my wife more than once."_

_"Now I am sure it has used its powers on my wife. We were told that she could not bare children, yet since I've made the stone she has carried our daughter. Perhaps it chooses who needs it the most. I'm afraid that, under the wrong circumstances, the stone may reject the user leading to great loss."_

The journal was empty after that. I read it over again, slower this time. It had worked for me, leading me back into Al's arms. The stone had plotted the course of our lives without our realizing it.

There was a movement at the door. I turned to see the moon shining off his armor.

"Alphonse." I breathed startled.

"Why aren't you in bed?" He moved to kneel beside me.

I turned my head away, _'Of course he'd know I wasn't in bed. He would have seen me dreaming.'_

"Couldn't sleep." I whispered, "The pain, it's bothering me."

Al carefully touched my side. Immediately the ache eased. I looked down to see that in his hand, he held the stone.

"That better?" He asked soothingly.

I nodded. "Much."

"Lorna wear it, but don't try to use it." He looped the necklace around my neck.

"Whatever you say." I murmured then leaned to kiss his cheek.

Al lifted me into his arms carefully. "You mean so much to me."

He made his way to my room then sat me down on the bed. "You know you don't have to stay." His voice was soft and low, "We… you won't be able to do everything you want to if you're here with me."

I leaned back and closed my eyes. "But I don't want to do anything but be with you."

"Did you do that on purpose?" He mused moving away from the tree to kiss my cheek.

I couldn't suppress the grin that crossed my face, "Now why would I want to have you here with me?"

Al smiled crossed his lips before they brushed mine. "Brother won't be happy about this."

I rolled my eyes, "He's just jealous."

"Jealous?" Al whispered kissing me again.

"Hmm." I mumbled. "He and Winry don't have their own private getaway."

Al laughed, "You're right."

I smiled and kissed him again. We hadn't really been alone since I'd come back. I'd missed him so much.

"That other man… Did you kiss him like this?" Al's mind was wandering into places I didn't want it to.

"Well." How to put it as gently as possible? "We kissed, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't… wasn't like kissing you."

"But it was real." Al countered.

I kissed him long and hard then backed up, "Are ya going to tell me that ain't?"

He smiled and lay back on the grass. I moved to cuddle next to him.

"That guy, did you love him, even just a little?" Al's voice was full of sorrow.

"No." I whispered. "How could I? You still had my heart."

He rubbed my back gently. "You left it with a hollow shell?"

I frowned, "No, I left it with you."

I looked to his face. He was reliving what had happened in the woods. Was remembering all the terrible things I'd said.

"I didn't know what to think Alphonse." I soothed, "I think I was mostly upset cuz you'd kept it from me for so long. It felt like you'd lied, or hadn't trusted me."

He sighed heavily, "I suppose in a way I didn't. I was scared of what your reaction would be, didn't think you would love me if you'd known."

I propped up on my elbows, "I did love you, even when I doubted you. My heart's always known the truth, that you're real."

I kissed his lips again, hoping the damaged I'd caused wasn't irreversible. I'd stay with him until the end of days if that's what it took to prove my love.

I moved to lie down again. '_Till death do us part I'll stay with him. But what about Al? How long after my death will he live?' _I hadn't thought of that before. _'He could, possibly, live forever.'_

"What's wrong?" He asked feeling my body tense.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

Now he sat up, examining me closely. "No secrets Lorna. Isn't that what Brother told you?"

I turned my face away. How could I bring up such a morbid thought?

"Lorna…" His hand moved gently across my cheek.

Then I felt it, Edward had realized his brother was with me.

I awoke startled. "Didn't I tell you two not to be together at night?" Ed griped looking down at me.

"Sorry." I apologized quickly, "We didn't mean to."

"Brother," Al broke in, "I just came to check on her."

Ed's didn't seem to buy into the story. "Oh right, sure Al. You just happened to come in here to check as she fell asleep."

"What's going on?" Winry was rubbing her eyes standing in the bathroom doorway. Duchess rubbed against her legs. "Is something wrong?"

Ed went to stand beside her then pointed at us accusingly, "They were in here alone! And Lorna was asleep."

Winry looked groggily at him. "Edward, go back to bed."

His jaw dropped, "Well it wouldn't be so innocent if I slept in your room."

Now she was wide wake, "Edward Elric!" She slapped him hard, "You're acting like a child! They just want some time alone together. Heaven knows I'd like to spend some time with you once in a while!"

My mind raced, _'Oh darn it, that's right; they haven't gotten to be alone either. Not with Ed always looking in on Al.'_

"Brother," Al's voice was soft, "Perhaps you two should go to that tool shop Lorna found. It would give you time alone."

Ed nodded then turned to kiss Winry on the cheek. "You're right Al, this girl deserves a day out. How about it Winry?"

Her face was already glowing. "Really you'll take me? Oh Ed!" She kissed him hard. "We can see all the other shops too!" Now she was racing back to her room.

"Whatcha ya doin?" I called, "It's still the middle of the night."

She kept running around, "I have to find bags to carry my stuff in"

"We're only going for one day." Ed reminded her.

She stopped and looked at him, "Well what am I supposed to carry the tools back in?"

I laughed and Al did too. This would end up being a shopping trip rather than a peaceful time spent alone. I doubted they'd even bother to eat lunch at a nice restaurant.

The next morning they left on the first train out of town. It ended up being at five in the morning. Edward hadn't complained too much. Though, he did warn us to stay out of trouble.

"Brother isn't going to get a moments rest." Al laughed as he entered my room. Duchess followed in behind him. She made her way to sit in the window.

I sat there on my bed smiling. They'd refused to let me see them to the front door. Al wouldn't see them past the driveway. He didn't want to leave me alone for any length of time.

"His love may be strained trying to carry the stuff she buys." I giggled.

"Yes." Al agreed.

"What do ya want to do with our day of freedom?" I asked, motioning for him to sit down.

"Well." He started, "We can do whatever you want."

I smiled, "Can we go downstairs? I'm sick a this room!"

Al nodded then lifted me into his arms. He worried about the stairs but we made it down them without any problems. "Now where to?" He questioned.

"Living room, I feel like I haven't seen it for years!" I laughed.

It was somewhat true. I hadn't seen it since I'd left forLakeside. The bedroom had been my prison cell since returning.

He lowered me onto the couch before moving to close the windows. "I don't want any company today."

I smiled at his statement. "Neither do I."

Al sat down, careful not to hurt my side. "We could read." He offered.

I shook my head then leaned against him. "I'm too tired. Winry was pacing in her room all night. I thought morning would never come!"

He laughed and put an arm around me. I drifted back to our hideaway.

"I'm sorry she kept you up all night." He whispered stroking my hair.

I shook my head, "I don't mind, means we can come here."

He laughed a little then pulled me close.

Neither of us said anything. We didn't want to disturb the peaceful quite. All that mattered was that we were together.


	30. Chapter 30: Lost For Love

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Thirty: Lost For Love**

There was a loud bang forcing me back to reality. The front door had been broken down.

"Stay quiet." Al whispered, standing slowly.

A man came around the door, it wasChad. "So this is where you've been."

Al didn't turn to look at me but kept his eyes on the intruder. "What do you want?" Al's voice was stern.

"I want my bitch back!"Chadyelled.

I flinched a little.

"She's no one's bitch." Al countered, taking a step forward.

Chad moved towards Al fast and with murder in his eyes.

Al dodged, just as quickly, out of the way but was still shielding me.

"The short freak and that chick left today."Chadhissed, "I knew you'd still be here Lorna."

He pulled out a large gun and took aim. I'd seen what those things could do. I knew that they could pierce metal.

"Al!" I screamed as the shot fired.

His arm was blown clean 's wicked smile faded when he saw that the armor was hollow.

"You left me for an empty can?" He was furious.

Al was stunned, but stood his ground. "Stay away from her."

Chad smirked, "Oh I don't have any intension of backing off."

As he raised his gun again Al ran at him head on. He slammed his body againstChadwho fell to the floor and slid across the room. Unfortunately he still had his gun in hand. He raised it and took aim at Al's chest.

"No!" I grabbed hold of the stone.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I heard the gun fire as the jewel began to glow. I watched as the bullet hit Al's chest and pierced the steal. Alphonse flew back against the wall. His chest seemed to shatter into a million pieces. The helmet bounced against the wall and came clanking to the ground.

I watched as a piece of metal flew intoChad's shoulder. He screamed in pain. Blood poured from the wound. He ran from the house forgetting to take his gun.

My mind snapped back into real time. "Al!" I screamed.

He didn't say a word. My energy seemed to be draining out of me. I crawled across to his broken armor. To my horror, the seal had been cracked.

"No." I cried. "No you can't leave me. You can't go! Please Alphonse come back!"

That evening Winry rushed in the house, "Lorna did you hear, the police caught some drug lord in town and…" She fell silent as she looked around the living room.

Ed came in behind her pulling a wagon filled with tools. "What?" Then he saw it. "No!AL!"

He ran over beside me looking at the suit. "What happened? Al?" As he peered at the blood seal his golden grew wide. "Al…" He breathed then crumpled to the floor.

"I'm sorry Edward." I hung my head, "It wasChad. He came after me. I couldn't stop him." My eyes were red with tears, my legs cut where I'd sat on the shards of metal. I hadn't slept, or moved, only cried.

Edward didn't say anything. He wasn't able to. It was too much for him to take, he couldn't even cry.

Winry walked over and hugged the broken older brother. Tears rolled down her face. "Oh Al…" She breathed.

I'd done this, led Chadhere. It was my fault that Al lay shattered, his soul gone. '_It would a been better if I'd left his heart broken. Instead I destroyed him.'_

That night we didn't try to clean up. None of us wanted to face the fact that Alphonse was gone. We wanted to pretend that he was still there with us. Though, none of us believed that.

Winry finally managed to pull me away and lay me on the couch. My mind had gone black while my heart had died. She washed and bandaged my legs. I supposed she needed something to do, something to keep her mind off of things.

Edward sat beside what had once been his brother. Sobs had racked his body after the initial shock wore off. He wouldn't be comforted, refused to be helped. I didn't blame him, I didn't want to be helped either.

Duchess came from upstairs. She'd been hiding all day. After mewing at me she moved over to the corner. The cat rubbed against what was left of her master.

"She doesn't know." Winry said pitifully. "She thinks he's still there."

I watched the cat. '_It's true, she's got no idea Al's gone. To her he's merely resting.'_

Somewhere a clock struck one. It was late and my body was weak. I closed my eyes, knowing I'd never see the dream world or Al again.


	31. Chapter 31: Void and Voices

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Thirty One: Void and Voices **

I was in a white void. There was nothing around, no floor, no ceiling, I could have seen on forever but there was nothing to see. Everything was gone.

I couldn't cry; the tears were all gone. I cursed the well for having empted itself too soon. My heart wanted to cry, wanted to flood the world with my tears. Alphonse was gone, and my world had gone with him.

"Lorna." A voice whispered.

I turned but there was no one there. The void was still, just that, emptiness.

"Lorna." It whispered again.

"Who are you?" I heard myself asking.

"Find me."

I looked around but could see nothing. "Where are you?"

"Bring me back." It was Al's voice.

"Alphonse?" I cried. "But I can't. I don't know how."

"Alchemy." He whispered.

I shook my head, "I don't know alchemy."

"Bring me back." His voice faded.

"Alphonse!" I cried, "Don't leave me."

"Lorna." It was Winry's voice. "Wake up, you're having a bad dream."

I opened my eyes, hopeful the whole thing had been a nightmare. But as I looked about the living room Al still lay broken.

"We've gotta bring him back." I whispered.

Winry backed up alarmed. "No." She breathed. "No, Lorna we can't. That's how Ed and Al got hurt."

I looked into her eyes, "He asked me to."

Edward was watching me from his seat in the corner. "No." He confirmed, "I'll try, but you can't."

Winry turned to him in shock. "But Ed, you can't."

He kept his gaze on me. "I'll get him back." His eyes were ablaze with pain and determination.

I couldn't help myself, I nodded.

Winry turned on us both. "No! You can't!"

I stood, finding strength in my determination. My hand grabbed hers and I pulled her into the kitchen. "You're right." I conceded, "We can't." Then I pushed her into the pantry and locked the door.

"Lorna!" She screamed banging on the door.

I walked away with a heavy heart. I had to bring Al back, I couldn't live without him.

When I entered the living room I found that Edward had already moved most of the furniture. Al's armor lay piled in the middle of the room. He stopped when he saw me.

I pulled off the necklace, "Take this, maybe it'll help, at least a little."

Ed nodded as he took the stone from me. "It should, though it won't be as powerful for me." He looped it over his head.

Then he clasped his hands and used alchemy to turn the whole room into shear metal. All of the furniture and windows were gone. Only the doors remained. A complicated array was in red on the walls, floor, and ceiling.

"Go outside." He ordered. I followed his order but didn't close the door all the way. I had to see what would happen next.

Ed stood with his back to me. He clapped his hands together then knelt down to the array. The room glowed brightly. Edward's hair blew with the force of the power.

I watched in wonder as the pieces of armor came together. It lay there for a moment before the light flashed turning dark. _'Something's wrong.'_

I crept in and moved to a corner of the room. I could see the worry in Edward's face. It wasn't working and he was going to be pulled in.

With determination I pushed against the wind and knelt down. _'Let my strength be enough.' _I prayed before placing my hands on the lines.

A power rushed through my body. I forced my eyes to look toward Ed. The stone around his neck began to glow brightly. _'Let me be enough.'_

A force rushed through me again.

I stood, back in the void. However, now there was a gate standing before me.

"What do you want?" It was a voice that seemed to be a million speaking in unison. "You have no place here."

"I'm trying to help a friend." I explained.

"The Elric's sinned long ago, you cannot expect to help them now."

I flinched at the words. "But please, Al was lost, his seal broken."

There was a murmur. "Alphonse Elric is not among the dead."

I was confused, "But the seal…"

"The seal was indeed broken, but another force shielded him from the hands." The voices seemed upset. "You have nothing to offer, we cannot take what is from another world."

I shook my head, "Please, can't you just give him his body back?"

"The Elric's chose their path long…"

"But," I interrupted, "they were only children! They just wanted to bring their mother back."

"Insolent mortal!" It shouted, "They sinned against God!"

"God forgives!" I screamed back. "He died for us, washed our sins away. Do you mean to tell me this same God condemns children?"

There was another murmur. "You know nothing."

"You're not of God are you?" I accused, "He didn't place equivalent trade on the people of Al's world, you did!"

"What difference is that?" The voice hissed.

"Let the Elric's go!" I screamed.

There was a loud roar from within the void. Then the noise stopped, "Very well."


	32. Chapter 32: Equivalent Exchange

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Thirty Two: Equivalent Exchange **

My eyes were closed but I could hear voices in the room.

"Alphonse?" Edward hesitated.

"Brother?" Al's voice had changed. "What happened?"

I opened my eyes. Everything was black.

"You're…" Ed stuttered, "you're human."

I could hear them weeping happily. I tried to move but found I couldn't. My mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Lorna?" Al's voice came, "No…" He rushed to me.

I could see that he wore the jacket I'd given his brother for Christmas.

"That's why the stone worked." Ed murmured kneeling beside Al. "It worked for her."

I tried to move again but found I still wasn't able to.

"Lorna." Al breathed stroking my cheek.

There was a loud bang as Winry stormed through the door. She was fuming but stopped when she caught sight of the brothers. "Al?"

He nodded and she rushed over hugging him. Then she turned to look at me. "What happened?"

Ed reached for the stone, but as he touched it the jewel turned to dust. "The transmutation, it needed more energy." I blinked, which was all I could do.

"Will she be okay Brother?" Al's voice was broken.

Ed shook his head solemnly, "I don't know."

I took in a long breath then closed my eyes.

"Lorna?" I blinked slightly.

There was an icepack on my forehead. Sheets were tucked in tight around me.

"Are you alright?" I turned my head to Al. A slight smile crossed my face in response.

"You shouldn't have done that." He scolded softly. "I could have lost you."

I blinked slowly. My whole body felt as though it were out of energy. Nothing hurt, it just felt worn out.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked.

I nodded slowly before I realized what he was offering.

In pale white hands he held a cup of chicken noodle. I blinked, hoping I was wrong. Then I was able to smell the horrid stuff. I wrinkled my nose at it. Chicken would never look good in soup form.

"Open up." He lifted the spoon to my mouth.

I complied simply because Alphonse was the one making the request. The entire time I ate it I wondered if it should be considered a form of torture. Surely something so rancid tasting could be lethal.

When I finished I went back to sleep. The dream world was gone. It wouldn't return. Now Al could dream his own dreams.

I woke to find Ed sitting next to me. '_What's he doing there? Where's Alphonse?'_

"Al's sleeping." Edward had known what I was thinking. "He stayed with you all night."

I nodded then closed my eyes.

"Lorna." I looked back at him. "Thank you." Ed reached out with his right arm. To my surprise it wasn't automail. Instead it was real flesh and blood.

I looked up questioningly. He smiled, "Leg's real too. You did that," He stroked my hair softly. "my darling little sister."

I smiled. _'Little sister, yep I like that.'_

There was a slight knock on the door. Ed turned to see who it was.

"How's she doing?" Winry asked walking in.

"She's awake." He told her moving aside so she could sit down.

She squeezed his right hand before he walked out the door. "Hey, you look better."

I only smiled, my voice refused to work.

"You did a lot for not knowing alchemy." She smiled. "Now they're back to normal."

_'Normal, what does that word mean anyway?'_ To me nothing ever seemed normal. Looking at others I'd always found them to be more what people thought the norm should be. But then again, I loved my life the way it was.

She talked for a while before leaving me alone to my thoughts. I could hardly move and still wasn't able to speak. Too much had been taken out of me. Then Al walked in and everything was worth it.

"Hi." He greeted moving to sit on the edge of my bed. His hand felt my face, memorizing every curve. His skin felt so different from his brother's. It was smooth, like that of a young child. He looked pale compared to Winry. His hair was short and hung loosely. Those eyes were the same I'd seen in the dream world. I could lose myself in them forever.

"Love ya…" Was all I could manage.

"I love you too." He breathed kissing my lips tenderly.

My eyes closed, it felt as though we'd never kissed before. It was so different from the dream world. The heat of his body warmed mine.

He backed away and breathed deep. His face was flush.

I reached my hand behind his head and pulled him back down. It was harder, more passionate. Time seemed to stand still.

When he backed away we both inhaled sharply. His eyes were wide as he watched me. A hand stroked my cheek.

"I never knew reality could be so much more." He breathed kissing my hand.

I smiled warily and shook my head. It was so different from others I'd kissed. With Al there were shooting stars. A band blared triumphantly in the back of my mind.

"I love you." I whispered, as he came down to kiss me again.


	33. Chapter 33: Holidays and Honeymoons

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Thirty Three: Holidays and Honeymoons**

The weeks passed by. Gradually my strength returned. I was able to stand and eventually walk again. The world outside passed by without my realizing it. Edward actually hit a growth spurt. Now he stood as tall has his little brother. The leaves changed outside and soon it was Thanksgiving again.

"I would like to purpose a toast, to life!" Ed held up his champagne glass full of punch.

"Here here!" We all cheered raising our own glasses.

"And now." Edward continued, "To my future bride."

Al and I paused. Winry blushed then held out the engagement ring.

"Congratulations." I said, holding my glass up to Ed's.

"Yes." Al raised his glass too.

We sipped at the glasses before he asked, "Brother, when's the date?"

Edward looked to his fiancé. "We were hoping to have it a week before Christmas."

I smiled, "That'll be lovely."

The wedding was held at a small church in town. Alphonse was his brother's best man. I was a bride's maid. Several of the little girls in town got to be flower girls, including Liza. Her brother, William carried the rings with pride.

It turned out to be a lovely wedding. At the reception afterward one of the young girls from town caught the bouquet. She blushed looking at her boyfriend. A week later he proposed.

They went away on a honeymoon in the metropolis. What should have been time alone turned into another shopping spree. Most of the items were delivered before they came home.

"What is all this stuff?" Al asked, opening one of the boxes.

I shook my head, "Don't ask me. They're coming home tomorrow, you can ask her then."

"Do you think they'll like the room?" Al had been using alchemy to rearrange the walls upstairs. Now the room he shared with his brother connected to the study making one long bedroom.

I laughed "If they don't Edward can fix it himself."

Al wrapped his arms around me. "You don't mind sharing a bathroom."

A smile crossed my face, "I'm just glad you need one now."

We both began laughing. Tears rolled down my red cheeks and my sides began to hurt.

"It's not that funny." Al managed, but kept laughing.

We had put up the Christmas tree before the love birds left. Now it stood in the corner with gifts under it. I lay on the couch looking at the decorations. Duchess was lying on my stomach and Al was cooking.

Since he was able to eat he tried all sorts of recipes. Some weren't worth the paper they were printed on. Others were simply sinful.

I stroked the cat as he came in. "Try this."

He held out a piece of cake on a fork. I opened my mouth and let him feed it to me.

"Hmm…" It was one of the ones that could be addictive.

"Like?" He moved my head to sit down.

I lay my head in his lap. "Like." My hand reached up to stroke his face. I couldn't get enough of his warmth.

"I thought I'd make it for tomorrow." He mentioned moving his hand to my face.

We sat there, my hand on his cheek and his hand on mine. Duchess didn't appreciate being left out. "MEOW!" She bellowed.

Al laughed and moved to pet her. I could feel her purring against my stomach. Then without warning she leaped down and strolled off. Al's hand rested on my shirt.

"She's mad at you." I told him. "She's letting ya know she can ignore you too."

He smiled. "Will you?"

"Ignore you?" I questioned.

Al nodded.

"How could I?" My voice was light, "You're my everything."

His hand brought mine to his lips and he kissed it gently. "As you are mine." He murmured.

We heard the door bang open. "Little help!" It was Edward.

I got up and ran to the door. He had Winry in his arms but Duchess was refusing to remove out of the way.

"Shoo!" I forced her to move.

Al walked in behind me as his brother carried his new bride across the threshold.

When he sat her down she hugged my neck. "Lorna! Oh it was wonderful!"

"You know," I mentioned, hugging her back, "that honeymoons aren't meant to be shopping trips."

She blushed, "There were so many stores. Did any of the stuff arrive?"

I nodded and Al laughed aloud. Edward had a happy but wary look on his face. He knew the tools would already be here.

"I thought you were coming back tomorrow Brother." Alphonse moved to help with the luggage.

"Well, we didn't want to miss Christmas morning with the family." Ed's voice was full of happiness. "We'll put this stuff in Winry's room. We decided that would be best, then I'd be the only one who has to move."

I glanced to Al who tried not to smile. He found it hard to suppress the little facial expressions.

"What?" Winry asked me.

"Well…" I started, leading her upstairs. The brothers followed with the baggage. "We made a few changes."

I pointed to the door that was even with the wall to the right of the stairs.

She paused a moment before opening it. Ed followed still holding a few bags in his hands. They looked around in wonderment.

Al and I had turned his and Ed's small beds into a queen-size and moved it to the far corner. To the right of the door was the furniture from Ed's study. We'd moved the closet to the wall that was adjacent to mine. The room was freshly painted and all the furniture looked like knew.

Winry's dresser had also been moved in and stood next to one wall while Ed's had been moved to her old room for Al.

"It's lovely." She breathed turning around.

Ed put a hand on his little brother's shoulder, "Thank you."

I smiled as Al hugged his brother tightly. Being able to feel his older sibling meant so much to him. They had gone so long, not able to hug or feel each other. Now I noticed they would often hug just because they were finally able to.

Winry moved next to me. "Aren't they wonderful?" She had been watching them too.

I nodded as the two parted. There was a tear in Ed's eye. "Well, let's get the rest of the stuff."


	34. Chapter 34: A Special Gift

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Thirty Four: A Special Gift**

The next morning Al crept into my room and woke me with a kiss. "Merry Christmas."

I smiled and stretched. "Merry Christmas."

He sat down on my bed and leaned over me, "I love you."

I lifted up, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a deeper kiss.

Then there was a knock. Without waiting for an answer Ed opened the door. "Hey!" He folded his arms across his chest. "You two can't do this anymore."

I laughed, "What's wrong big brother? Still don't trust us?"

He walked over to the bed, Winry followed. "What are you two doing?" She had a smile on her face.

"Nothing!" Alphonse retorted.

"Let me guess you just stumbled through the bathroom and fell on her bed?" Edward's voice was mock seriousness.

"Sure, we'll go with that one." I was trying not to giggle.

Al turned to me with a fake 'hush hush' look.

Winry couldn't hold back any longer. She began giggling which caused me to join her. Within moments we were all laughing.

"What about gifts?" Edward managed regaining his composure.

Al nodded and lifted me up into a standing position beside the bed. "Yes, let's open gifts."

Downstairs Al took a seat next to the fire. He didn't do well when he got too cold. So I sat next to him, his arm looped around my waist.

"Okay who labeled one for Duchess?" Ed was holding up a package.

I raised my hand, "Me."

Winry smiled and took it from him. "Let Al open it."

Al took the gift and carefully unwrapped the package.

"It better not be another cat." Ed mumbled jokingly.

"Aw" Winry sighed. "And I was going to get her a boyfriend."

We both laughed. Duchess didn't want anything that came between her and her master.

"Thanks." He kissed my cheek lifting out a new cat bed. She'd used the other one until it was worn out.

Edward divvied out the gifts so that we each had a small pile in front of us.

"You open one Ed." I told him.

He chose the one that was from Al. "It's a new jacket!" He pulled out a larger version of the one I'd given him last year.

"Yeah the other one was getting a little small." Al laughed.

Winry opened a gift next. "What is this?" She pulled out a key and some paperwork.

"It's to your new building." I explained, "They'll be putting it up this summer."

She leaned over and hugged me. "Thank you, I guess I do need more space." We laughed; the things she'd bought on her honeymoon had the library full.

As Duchess came in I unwrapped a small box from Edward. "Oh Ed." I breathed. It was a locket with the word sister engraved on the front. Inside were two pictures. One was of Al while the other was a close up of Winry and Ed's wedding picture.

He only smiled across at me. Al helped me fasten it around my neck.

It was now his turn to open one from Winry. It was a statue of the armor he'd worn for so long. In its hands it held a heart shaped frame. There was a photo of us taken at their wedding. Someone had caught us eating cake together and took the photo.

"Thanks Winry." He turned it to give me a better look.

Ed was watching us. When we turned to look back at him he opened the gift from me. He pulled it out slowly taking time to examine it.

"Do you like it?" I queried.

He nodded, "It's wonderful. Is it real?"

I shook my head, "Naw, it's a replica but I figure you needed a watch."

The front cover looked exactly like the pocket watch he'd given Winry the year before. But since this one didn't have such complicated workings she wouldn't want to take it apart. His old one stayed with her wherever she went.

"Oh," Winry had opened her next gift without us realizing it. "Thank you Al." It was a regular lightweight jacket but had their family symbol on the back to match Ed's.

I opened another gift, this one from Winry. "I could use this." It was a mirror to hang on my wall. She's decorated the frame with roses.

I motioned to Al that it was his turn. It was the one his brother had given him. "Wow!" It was a green replica of the old jacket.

"You need one too." Ed grinned.

"Thanks Brother." Al moved to put it on. It fit perfectly. Duchess curled up on his lap when he sat back down.

"Well..." I looked to Ed who opened his gift from Winry.

He smiled broadly then moved to kiss her. Then he showed us, it was a photo album taken of him and Al since they'd regained their bodies.

Winry's gift from her husband was a skimpy nightgown. She grew red before shutting the box. "Edward!"

He grinned then leaned in to kiss her. "I couldn't give it to you last year." She turned redder.

I decided to go ahead and open my last present. Inside was a jacket like the one Al had given to Winry. It also had the Elric symbol on it. "Oh Al…"

He leaned in and kissed me softly before opening the gift I had for him. "Lorna…" It was a patchwork quilt.

"I've been working on it for a while. I hope it's okay."

He smiled at me, "I love it."

"So..." Edward broke the moment. "When are you going to give Lorna her gift from you?"

I looked between him and Al. "Wasn't the jacket from Al?"

Then I glanced down to the card. I picked it up and read it silently, _'To my little sis.'_

I looked to Ed who grinned wickedly. Then I looked to Al who was standing. He took hold of my hands and pulled me up. Then he knelt down on one knee and pulled a box from his pocket.

"Lorna, I couldn't give you anything that would measure up to what you've given me." He moved to open the box and hold my hand, "The only thing I have to offer is myself, if you'll have me."

A small gasp escaped my lips. Inside the box was a diamond ring. The stone was in the shape of a heart. My hand went to my chest. I'd lost all words.

"Will you?" He whispered slipping the ring onto my finger. Then he moved to stand. "My heart's already yours, now hope you'll accept my hand."

A tear rolled down my face. The words refused to come. My throat seemed to be closed off. I nodded in acceptance.

He leaned down and kissed me softly. My throat cleared as he backed away.

"How can I turn down the owner of my own heart?" I smiled and kissed him again.

Then I turned to Winry who was teary-eyed. "You knew?" She nodded.

I turned my gaze to Edward. "And that's why you gave me the jacket?"

"Well you're one of the family anyway." He smiled. "This just makes it official, sis."


	35. Chapter 35: Family and Children

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Thirty Five: Family and Children**

A month later I celebrated my own wedding. The whole town had showed up at the church. We ended up having to move outside because the little church couldn't hold everyone.

My dress had long sleeves and was warm even outside in the snow. The edge, neckline and cuffs had been lined with fur. I wore white boots which kept my feet warm. Edward had made the bouquet from crystal. He had tinted the roses a light blue. Though, I'd thrown a real rose bouquet out to the crowd.

Alphonse had decided to wear a suit that was made especially for winter. Over that was the suit of armor that had contained his soul and won my heart, adjusted by Ed for size. Just before the preacher began to speak Al removed the helmet.

The clouds chose that moment to release a light snow. It drifted down around us slowly. The ceremony was like something out of a fairytale.

Edward had helped keep the ring hidden from me. I hadn't seen it until Al slipped it on my finger. It was in the shape up a rose. When connected the heart on engagement ring became a leaf. A tear rolled down my face when I saw it.

With a kiss I started my new life as Mrs. Alphonse Elric. My knight in shining armor was now my husband.

Within a year Edward was a father of twin boys. One was named after his uncle while the other was named Edward Jr. We called him Eddy to reduce the confusion.

The proud father had a house built just up the road. My husband and I stayed in the one where we'd gained so much. After two years I still remained childless. It bothered Al that I wouldn't get to enjoy motherhood.

"But you'd make a wonderful mother." He stroked my hair as we sat on the porch.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the warm spring air. "It's okay Alphonse. I don't mind."

He shifted a little. "Maybe we should see a doctor about it."

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter darlin. I'm happy as we are."

"What if that was part of the exchange?" He'd apparently spent far too much time thinking about the subject.

"Then it was worth the exchange." I moved to look into his eyes. "If I didn't have you, I wouldn't have had kids anyway."

"Shoot, I don't know what to do. Winry, he's so worried about it." I stirred my coffee slowly.

"Well." She sipped her own, "You could see a doctor about it."

I nodded. "I know. I'm just afraid." I looked up. "What if it's him? What if I didn't have enough strength and something went wrong with the transmutation?"

She shook her head thoughtfully, "Well then you need to know. As it is he'll be worried about you."

Winry stood and found the phonebook. "Call the doctor, set up an appointment, one for each of you."

A month later I sat holding my husband's hand. The waiting seemed to strain me more than anything. Now the doctor was in a meeting. He'd come back to his office to tell us the results.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Elric." He walked in looking at his notes. "It seems that there's nothing wrong. Some couples just have a harder time getting pregnant."

Al shook his head, "You're sure? It's not her?"

The doctor glanced disapprovingly at him. "Sir neither you nor your wife have anything wrong. It could just as easily have been you with the problem."

I squeezed Al's hand. The doctor didn't know that my husband was different from every other. This man, along with everyone else had no clue about our past. No one, not even our closest friends could be informed of what had happened. If they did learn the truth, scientists could come and try to take Al from me. That was not an option.

"Thank you doctor." I started to stand.

"There is of course another option." He motioned for me to sit back down. "We could fertilize one of your eggs using science. Then you would be able to carry the child."

Alphonse seemed to brighten. It wasn't a practice preformed in his world and so he hadn't heard about it. I'd made sure to keep from mentioning the procedure.

"No thanks." I stood and pulled my husband to the door. "We won't be doing that."

When we made it into the hall Al stopped me, "Why can't we try it?"

I shook my head, "Alphonse, is it really so important to you?"

He stroked my cheek. "You deserve to be a mother."

Al was already lying in bed when I came out of the bathroom in my robe. "How bout adoption?"

He looked at me. "Adoption?"

I nodded then moved to sit on the bed. "There are children out there who need parents to love them. Why can't we be those parents?"

He sat up and motioned for me to sit next to him. I moved beside him and he wrapped an arm around me. "It's a wonderful idea."

I leaned over and kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I have a solution, you can take one of ours." Edward joked, pulling the twins apart.

"No thanks." I laughed, "They've already got a family."

"Well I think adoption is a great idea." Winry moved forward picking up little Al. "Of course you know once you do, you'll have a child of your own."

Alphonse ginned nodding, "Yes that's the way it works."

"So when are you going to start looking around?" Ed asked lifting Edward Jr. into the air.

"Well, we already have." They both looked at me. "We haven't settled on anything yet. But there are two sisters that don't need to be split up."

Winry raised an eyebrow, "You sure you want to start with two? Take it from me, it's not easy."

"But worth it." Al countered. "The older one is three and the younger two. Their mom died a year ago. If they don't get a home together soon the orphanage may have to split them up."


	36. Chapter 36: Boys vs Girls

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Thirty Six: Boys vs. Girls**

The years rolled by. Alphonse and I watched as our daughters grew. They had filled a place in my heart I hadn't realized was the oldest and took great pride in looking after her sister Hope. Their curly blond hair sparkled in the sunlight as they ran. We hadn't tried to keep their adoption from them. We hoped it would make things easier in the long run.

"Mommy, Al hit me!" Hope cried.

"Did you hit him first?" I knew my daughter.

She looked to the ground asElizabethcame running in behind her. "He deserved it!"

I stirred the soup slowly, "And why would that be?"

In the eyes of the ten year old, her sister could do nothing wrong. Unless, of course, Hope had done something done to her.

"He called her short!"Elizabethstuck out her chin boldly.

I rolled my eyes. Hope had issues with her height, just as their uncle had.

"You shoulda told Uncle Edward." I turned off the stove, moved the pot and lead them out the door. "Now you'll both have to apologize."

"Do we have to?" They whined.

"Yep, ya do." I held onto their hands.

"Me too?"Elizabethwas now trying to get out of it.

I looked at her sternly, "You shoulda stopped it."

She rolled her little eyes up at me.

'_She's picking up my bad habits.' _I thought wearily_._

As I walked in the open door I could see Edward assessing the damaged my child had done. "Can we come in?" I called.

"Sure can Lorna." He called back to me.

Eddy stopped us at the doorway, "Keep that crazy girl away from my brother!"

"Edward." His father scolded.

I walked past the child who stuck his tongue out at my girls. They were quick to return the favor.

"I'm sorry Ed." I apologized knelling down for a closer look at little Al's face.

He had a black eye where Hope's fit had hit him. I noticed that his hit hadn't left a mark on her.

"Shouldn't have called her short." Ed put an icepack over his boy's eye.

"Well the girls have come to say their sorry." I explained.

"Yeah right, they…" Eddy didn't get a chance to finish before his father gave him a warning look.

I gave the girls the same look. They moaned but then took their positions. Standing side by side with their hands behind their backs they said in unison. "We're sorry."

Somehow they seemed sincere, though I knew they'd practiced it for years. Apologizes were something they were already use to.

"Where's my family? I came home and the soup was on but my girls were gone." Alphonse came into the room with his arms spread wide.

"Daddy!" The girls ran into his arms hugging him tightly.

He had a repair shop in town but came home for lunch everyday.

"What have you two been doing?" He noticed the icepack on little Al's eye.

"He called me short!" Hope pointed accusingly, as though that were worse than her having given him a black eye.

I couldn't help but laugh. Edward did too, until Winry walked in.

"What happened?" She looked worriedly at her child. She'd been outback working on projects for some of the wealthier townspeople.

"She hit me!" Al pointed accusingly at Hope who's finger was still outstretched toward him.

Winry moved her hands to her hips, "What did you do to her?" She knew her kids as well as I knew mine.

He looked down at the floor, "Called her short. But only cuz it's true!"

"No it ain't!" Hope yelled at him.

Alphonse pulled his daughter away, "Has she apologized yet Lorna?" I nodded in response.

"And what about you? Aren't you going to say you're sorry?" Edward prodded his son.

The boy moaned, "Why? I've got a black eye! Ain't that enough?"

"Say you're sorry." Winry scolded.

He looked up to his mother then turned to his cousin. "I'm sorry you're short."

Winry popped his butt slightly. "Alright, I'm sorry I said you're short!"


	37. Chapter 37: Happy Endings

I do not own the characters Ed, Al, Winry or the basis for their past history. They belong to the creators of Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the fairytales mentioned. I don't own much of anything…

Warning: There will be some references made to the show. It won't give away anything about the ending… I don't think… Anyway there will be threats of rape and murder. Not too vivid though.

There will also be spelling mistakes due to where Lorna originates from. I allowed some spelling error because it's words she would use. And I don't want any flames on it. I'm from where she's from so I just had her speak the way I do!

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Happy Endings**

We watched as the four children grew. The boys gradually changed from the girls rivals to their protectors. They watched over the sisters like overprotective brothers. No one could break their hearts without having to deal with the twins. In return the girls quietly threatened the young ladies who dared to break the boys' hearts.

No one messed with the Elric children. More than one teacher found themselves not only being grilled by a father but the uncle as well. That's not to say we were seen as bad family. We were in fact well liked in the community. It was simply that no one could hurt one of us without having to deal with the rest.

After time my daughters did find suitable husbands. The twins met wonderful girls to take the Elric name. Gradually they moved on, left the little town to make lives for themselves.

Alphonse and I sat on the swing one afternoon watching the clouds as they rolled by. "It's been a good exchange, hasn't it Lorna?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Leaving our old lives for this, it's been worth it." He stroked my hair gently.

I breathed in deeply. "Yeah Alphonse, it's been well worth the exchange."


End file.
